Seeking Humanity
by The Moof
Summary: The Seekers have turned into humans by mysterious circumstances; while a friend of the Autobots has volunteered to feed and shelter the poor jets till a cure is found. How will she or the Decepticon Seekers handle the long months of living together withou
1. Of Seekers, ExBoyfriends and Overloaded

Title: Seeking Humanity Ch.1

Sub-Title: Of Seekers, Ex-Boyfriends and Overloaded Washing Machines 

Author: The Moof 

Feedback: Yes I would like some 

Rating: PG 14 

Warnings: Swearing and lots of sexual innuendo. 

Main Character(s): Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, and Erica. 

Summary: The Seekers have turned into humans by mysterious circumstances; while a friend of the Autobots has volunteered to feed and shelter the poor jets till a cure is found. How will she or the Decepticon Seekers handle the long months of living together without killing each other first. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, Megatron, Optimus Prime, the Decepticons, or the Autobots; they are owned by Hasbro. I do own Erica Witwicky.

She dragged herself down the stairs to her kitchen and B-lined for the coffee pot. Grabbing a hot cup of coffee, the bills and her checkbook that sat waiting for her from the night before; she sat down at the kitchen table and started to go through the annoyingly large pile of bills. Looking through the electric bill and the random clumps of numbers till she saw what she owed. The bill statement showed that her household used six times as much compared to the mouth before. Instead of cussing up a storm, she sighed in frustration; for the simple fact that she was expecting such an increase in her electric bill. She had six new roommates now; all formerly Decepticons before being turned into humans for some unknown reason. But not just any Decepticons mind you, Seekers.

Speaking of Seekers, one came walking down the same stairs that she did earlier. Turning her head to see which Decepti-jet was up for the day; she saw an attractive male with warm brown eyes and short brown hair wearing a medium blue T-shirt and blue jeans. She immediately recognized him as Thundercracker.

"Morning, Thundercracker." She mumbled to him before she took a sip of coffee and returning to the paying of the bills.

"Morning, Erica." He said with a rather chipper tone while grabbing himself a cup of coffee, "Sleep well?"

She just stared at him in a 'What do you think' look as he walked to the opposite end of the kitchen table facing her.

"I'm guessing by the unhappy look on your face that Starscream stole the covers again." Mused Thundercracker with a small smile on his face.

"Yep, that's 'Burrito Boy' for ya." Erica lightly snickered about the now infamous name she gave Starscream when he rapped his body in the top bed sheet and comforters like a burrito.

Looking into his coffee cup, Thundercracker decided it was safer to change the subject to something other than her and Starscream's sleeping arrangements. "So," looking at the pile of papers in front of him that Erica was working on, "what are you doing?"

"I'm paying bills." She said as she ripped out the last check from her checkbook.

"Oh." Then there was a small look of concern on his face.

Noticing his facial expression as tiny look of guilt; Erica smiled at him and said, "Don't worry about it TC. My bank account can handle paying a few bills." Putting the check in the envelope, she then licked it, scribbled on it and put a stamp on it. Grabbing all the out going bills, Erica got up and walked outside towards the mail box.

Seeing her leave, Thundercracker took the electric bill and looked at it and cringed at what he saw. He knew that when she volunteered to help him and his fellow Seekers out with room and board that her bills would increase exponentially; but not this much. He then shook his head a little and smiled. Thundercracker knew that if she really wanted, Erica could kick them all out and have them try to fend for themselves out on the streets; and to him, she had every right to so. But what Thundercracker experienced the last two and a half weeks, this human they were living with didn't seem to be that kind of person. But then again, she did have her moments. Especially when Starscream was involved.

"What ya readin' TC?"

Looking up, Thundercracker saw a young man in his mid to late twenties with short black hair and violet eyes; and wearing nothing but black jeans and a smile. Thundercracker quickly recognized this human male as his best friend and wing mate, Skywarp.

"Morning, kid."

Walking to the refrigerator and opening it to grab the last of the juice boxes. "Hay! Watch who you're calling kid, gramps!" Said Skywarp with a snicker.

Thundercracker playfully snapped back, "I don't look a day over thirty-five!"

"Thirty-five million you mean." Said Skywarp with a smartassed smile on his face as he walked to the table and took a seat. "What are you readin' TC?"

"Power bill and it's not pretty." Moped Thundercracker as he held the bill in front of Skywarp's face.

Skywarp started to read the amount of said bill and quickly spitted out his juice and almost hit Starscream who was walking passed him to the coffee pot.

"Hay! Watch where you're aiming Skywarp!" Snapped Starscream.

Standing up till he was nose to nose with Starscream, Skywarp then said, "You want to make something of it Screamer!"

"Bring it punk!"

Jumping between them before Skywarp and Starscream started throwing punches at each other, Thundercracker tried to calm both of his wing mates down. "Look, fellas, we don't need to do this. This is Erica's house and we're the guests here and I don't think she will be too happy if you two started fighting and trashed it."

Starscream than snapped back at Thundercracker, "Who the fuck cares!"

"I DO Burrito Boy!" said Erica as she bopped the back of his raven haired head with the Wednesday paper. "Hate to tell you Starscream, but my house, my rules or you're out on the street. Kappeash!"

All Starscream could do is grumble at the woman as he got his cup of coffee. He then sat down at the table as he watched Erica gather the bills together and pulled out the grocery store inserts from the paper. This was now known as the Wednesday morning routine; Erica would look at the sales, write down a shopping list and then she would have two Seekers go join her in the shopping later that day. Looking back at Starscream, Erica could tell that he was having one of his usual internal temper tantrums and knew it would be best to get Skywarp out of his hair for a while.

"Sky, you just volunteered to come with me today." Said Erica.

Skywarp just stared at her blankly for a minute and said, "I did?" Then seeing Erica lightly nudged her head toward the direction of the fuming Starscream; he then piped up, "Oh, I did! Sure, no prob. Who else is coming with?"

"I'll go." Said a really deep voice that was heard coming down the stairs. Looking at who spoke to them; they saw a tall male with golden-blond hair, deep blue eyes and dressed in a deep blue t-shirt and black jeans. Every one in the dining room recognized him as the conehead seeker Dirge.

Erica then smiled and stated, "Good. I have my help for the shopping. Now all I need to do is…"

Then the phone began to ring.

"I got it." Said Dirge as he picked up the phone from the receiver. "Hello, Witwicky residence, Dirge speaking, may I ask whose calling?" Then hearing the person on the other end of the line talk for a bit, Dirge then handed the phone over to Erica. "It's Carly. She said something about Daniel having a half day at school and no one will be home."

"Hay, Carly. What's up?" Erica asked after grabbing the phone from Dirge. "Uh-huh. No propblamo, Danny can come right strait here. I got shopping to do though and might not be back in time when Danny gets here, but Thundercracker will be."

Thundercracker then gave Erica a real inquisitive look and thought to himself, 'I think I got drafted for something.'

"Okay, it's settled then. If I'm not here in time for Danny to show, Thundercracker can baby-sit. Sounds like a plan. See you when you pick him up Carly. Bye." Handing the phone back to Dirge so he can put it back on the receiver, Erica looked at Thundercracker with a big smile. A smile that Thundercracker wasn't to thrilled with.

Letting out a big sigh, Thundercracker then asked, "What in the hell did I get drafted for?"

"Oh, nothing much, just babysitting Daniel that's all till I get back from shopping with Dirge and Skywarp, that's all." She said.

"I see." Then Thundercracker asked, "What do you want me to do with the kid while he's here?"

"Help him with his homework." Said Erica as she stared to stand to go get ready to go shopping. "He seems to be having some problems in math. You can help him with that."

"Do I look like an arithmetic machine to you?" Thundercracker remarked in such a way that it left him wide open to Erica's next statement.

"Last time I checked you were a machine, Thundercracker, once!" bellowed Erica as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom to get dressed.

"Ouch" said both Dirge and Skywarp in unison, while Starscream started to laugh at Erica's remark and almost falling out of the chair he was sitting on.

A short time later after everyone was dressed and ready to go, Skywarp and Dirge was waiting by Erica's minivan when they saw Erica walk to them. She was wearing a purple baby-T, a short black denim skirt with matching black denim jacket and purple flats. The sides of her long black hair where put in a ponytail to keep it out of her emerald green eyes.

"Are we all ready to go?" she asked as she unlocked the doors to the minivan.

"Shotgun!" said Skywarp as he quickly sat in the front passenger's seat be for Dirge had an opportunity to snag it for himself.

"Hay! No fair, I wanted to sit in front!" snarled Dirge at Skywarp who firmly sat in the passenger seat and wasn't about ready to move from it.

Skywarp started to laugh and said, "I called it and you loose blondie! The better mech got the seat. Deal with it!"

Dirge was slowly fuming and was about to punch Skywarp for calling him blondie. "Why you cocky little…"

"Oh will you just sit in the back Dirge. You can sit in front on our way back home and Skywarp can sit in back. Agreed." Said Erica in an authoritative tone which made the two Seekers flinch slightly.

After all was said and done, everybody was in the minivan and they drove off to go shopping. It was an overly quiet drive to the supermarket; but thankfully the mood lightened quite a bit when they arrived at Super Eddy's supermarket parking lot. The parking lot was almost deserted and that was a good thing; until Erica noticed a couple of cars that she immediately recognized.

The cars weren't Autobots. Autobots she could handle. Or cop cars ether, because she wasn't in any trouble legally. The cars she recognized looked like they belonged to two of her exboyfriends. She quietly prayed to herself that she was ether mistaken or if they were her ex's cars that they sold them to other people and those people were doing their shopping instead of her ex's.

Seeing her facial expression change from bad to worse, Dirge then asked Erica what was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?" replied Skywarp.

"I didn't ask you. I asked her what's wrong."

Looking at Erica, Skywarp knew then what Dirge meant. "Okay, Ricky, what's up with you all of a sudden?"

Parking the minivan in a parking space and stopping it, she then sighed and started to spill the beans. "You see that black car and the red car in the parking lot here. Well they might belong to a couple of my exboyfriends and I want nothing to do with ether of them. So if they try anything, I give both of you permission to pretend to be my boyfriends and you can do anything short of fighting with them or having sex with me in public. Is that understood? " Said Erica as she, Dirge and Skywarp got out of the minivan.

Dirge and Skywarp just looked at each other and smiled with big chestier cat grins on their faces, just hoping that it was her two exboyfriends there shopping inside and they do spot Erica with them around. It was going to be a fun day for Skywarp and Dirge. That was for sure.

Meanwhile back at Erica's house, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" screamed Thrust who was closest to the front door at the time. Opening the door, Thrust saw a young boy waiting for someone to answer. "Oh, you must be Danny. Come right on in. We're expecting you."

Looking at the redheaded, green eyed man in his mid to late twenties with freckles on his face wearing a dark red t-shirt and black jeans, Daniel then asked, "And which Decepticon jet are you?"

"I'm Thrust." The redhead Seeker replied.

Then Daniel remembered who Thrust use to look like. "Oh, that's right. The maroon guy."

That's when Starscream busted out in laughter from the other room, "The maroon guy! That's great!"

"Shut up, Starscream!" snapped Thrust as he and Daniel walked into the kitchen to see a blonde haired man in his late twenties to early thirties with red eyes wearing a white t-shirt and white jeans. "You know Ramjet."

"Hi." said Daniel.

"Yo!" said Ramjet with a smile as he waved hello to the boy.

Coming out of the bathroom was Thundercracker, who saw Thrust with a young human boy. "So you must Danny. I'm Thundercracker."

"So where is Erica?" Asked Daniel as he was taking off his backpack and jacket.

"She went grocery shopping with Dirge and Skywarp." Said Thundercracker.

"Oh, okay." Said Danny as he was taking out his school books, paper and what ever other odds and ends that he needed to do his homework.

Seeing the large pile of books that was now on the table, Thundercracker said, "Well Erica said something about you having a problem with math?"

"Oh, yeah. That I am." Sighed the boy. "I can't seem to get the grasp of adding and subtracting numbers with exponents lager than a square or a cube. It's all so darn confusing."

"I know how you feel," said Thrust, "I'm still trying to figure out how to work Erica's crazy washing machine."

"Speaking of which, don't you have to wash your clothes." Said Ramjet pointing towards the closet with the folding double doors where the washer and dryer where kept.

Taking a really deep sigh and lifting his head towards the ceiling as he walked to the said closet, "Why me?" said Thrust as he opened the laundry closet doors and grabbed a laundry basket, turned back around to go upstairs to his and Ramjet's room to gather his dirty clothes.

Back at Super Eddy's; Erica, Dirge and Skywarp where going up and down the isles. With Erica going through the grocery list and Dirge and Skywarp going to get said items from the list. As she turned into one isle, she saw her exboyfriend Scott. Hoping to avoid him, she tried to quickly back out of the isle, but it was too late. Scott saw her.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Said Scott in a semi-shocked way, "Looking good sweets. How's life been treating you?"

"Fine. And you?" Erica said coldly.

Sensing the ice cold reception, Scott then replied, "What's wrong Ricky? Don't you like me any more?"

Then in an icy tone, she said, "Sorry, Scott, but I'm taken."

"Oh, really now." Said Scott as he was side by side with Erica and was starting to lean towards her, "How 'bout a kiss for old times sake?"

Before she could say no to him, Skywarp walked up just in the nick of time. "Um, I don't know who you are buddy, but no one macks on my girl but me." Skywarp remarked coldly at Scott.

Scott quickly backed away from Erica and said, "Who in the fuck are you?"

"Like I told you earlier Scott, I'm taken. This is my boyfriend Skyler. Sky, this is my exboyfriend, Scott." Erica said in a cocky tone reminiscent of Starscream.

"Oh." Scott quietly said.

Walking behind to Erica, Skywarp put his left arm around her waist and showed her the can of chocolate whip cream that was on the list. "For later baby." Said Skywarp as he put the can in the shopping cart. The Skywarp slowly started to kiss and nibble Erica's neck in front of a now livid Scott, who was quickly leaving the isle heading towards the checkout counter and right past Dirge who saw everything.

Walking up to Skywarp and Erica, Dirge lowered a couple of boxes of Happy'Os in the cart and said, "Can I film you two later using the whip cream on each other? Because Megatron and Optimus Prime would love to watch that dirty movie."

"Very funny Dirge." Said Skywarp as he let go of Erica.

All Erica did was giggle.

Back at Erica's place, Starscream was out in the garage working on some pet project of his, Thundercracker was helping Daniel with is math homework, Ramjet was making hotdogs and macaroni and cheese for lunch, while Thrust was starting a load of laundry.

"There. That should do it." Said Thrust as he closed the laundry closet doors behind him and proceeded to walk up to the kitchen table. Sitting down at the table, Thrust looked at the pile of school books that were Danny's and grabbed one that caught his interest. "You don't mind if I have a look at your books, do ya kid?" asked Thrust.

Seeing what book Thrust grabbed, Daniel saw it was his schools library book on F-15 Eagle fighter jets. Giving a big smile to him, Daniel then said, "You should like that book. It's about F-15 fighter jets. I'm suppose to do a research paper on them."

"Cool." Said Thrust as he started to read the book.

After about ten to fifteen minutes into doing his math, Danny started to hear a weird kuchunking sound coming from the laundry closet. Looking at the closet, he saw what looked like a small wet spot on the carpet in front of the closet door. Handing Daniel his bowl and cut up hotdogs mix with mac and cheese, Ramjet also saw the wet spot as well as what looked like foam coming out of the lower closet door.

"Should that be happening?" asked Ramjet to Daniel.

"Ah, no." said Daniel shaking his head.

Turning around to see what Ramjet and Daniel were talking about, Thundercracker saw more and more white foam coming out of the cracks in the closet doors. "Thrust, you might want to check your clothes."

"Why? Is there something wrong?" asked the bewildered Seeker. Then seeing the foam, Thrust ran to the closet and opened the doors.

"Oh shit!" screamed Thrust as he opened closet doors the front of the laundry closet exploded with laundry detergent foam covering the only walkway to the garage where Starscream was.

"Thrust you flippin' iggit!" Yelled Ramjet as he ran to help his wing mate.

Daniel was trying hard not to laugh when he asked Thrust, "How much soap did you use?"

"A whole box!" screamed Thrust as he tried to open the still spinning washer, "Why? How much was I suppose to use?"

"A whole box! You never use a whole box to do one load of laundry!" snapped Thundercracker as he saw Ramjet starting to wade though the foam toward Thrust.

"Thundercracker, call Erica on her cell phone and tell her to by more laundry soap while I'll go out side to the garage and get the wet/dry vac and Starscream." Said Danny as he ran out side towards Starscream and the garage.

Skywarp was getting the last item on the list while Dirge was coming back with his. "A couple of large frozen turkeys, just as you requested." Said Dirge as he place both birds on the bottom of the grocery cart, "Is there anything else that you ask of me?"

That's when Erica shoved a small piece of paper with a sort note that said, 'Exboyfriend with boyfriend stealing slut at the end of the isle. Make it look convincing.'

After quickly reading the note, Dirge looked toward the end of isle and saw a man with short brown hair with what looked like the poster child for dumb blonde jokes. Dirge looked back up at Erica and smiled at her. She on the other had gave him a very inquisitive look as she saw him starting to stand in front of her, but before he completely stood up, Dirge quickly kissed her belly.

"What are you up to?" she asked Dirge as her ex and his girlfriend started walking by.

"I was thinking it was the right time to start having children." Said Dirge as he wrapped his arms around Erica's waist.

Erica was caught off guard by Dirge's remark, "Children? Us?"

"Yes," continued Dirge in a very sincere tone, "You, me, us, babies."

"Well, I…" Was all Erica got to say before Dirge kissed her on the lips.

The blonde woman with Erica's exboyfriend heard everything and started to complain to her guy. "Tony, I want to have a baby."

"What? Mitzy are you sure?" said Tony as he and Mitzy walked out of the isle and down the next.

"Yes, I want one. I want to have a baby before that cunt Erica does." Wined Mitzy.

"But what about the responsibility, the money? I don't think it's a good idea."

Said Tony who was trying his damnedest to convince her otherwise.

As the baby argument between Mitzy and Tony continued to be heard throughout the store isles, Skywarp walk up to Dirge and Erica, who where still kissing, and put a few loafs of bread in the cart. "What is going on with the guy with the crazy blonde chick and what is going on with you two?"

Before Erica could answer him, her cell phone rang. On the other end was Thundercracker. "Hay, TC, what's up? Why? I bought some two weeks ago. HE DID WHAT? He had better have that cleaned up before we get home and if he brakes it I'll brake him! Bye, Thundercracker."

"What's wrong?" asked Skywarp and Dirge in unison.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she then said, "We have to go and get laundry detergent now, thanks to Thrust."

Skywarp's eyes widened, "He didn't."

"The whole box for one load." She sighed.

"I'll get it." Said Dirge as he ran to get the laundry soap.

All Skywarp could do was shake his head as he stated to laugh.


	2. Starnge Bedfellows

Title: Seeking Humanity Ch.2

Sub-Title: Strange Bedfellows and Even Stranger Conversations 

Author: The Moof 

Feedback: Yes I would like some 

Warnings: Swearing, lots of sexual innuendo and interesting conversations in bed. 

Main Character(s): Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, and Erica. 

Summary: The Seekers have turned into humans by mysterious circumstances; while a friend of the Autobots has volunteered to feed and shelter the poor jets till a cure is found. How will she or the Decepticon Seekers handle the long months of living together without killing each other first. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, Megatron, Optimus Prime, the Decepticons, or the Autobots; they are owned by Hasbro. I do own Erica Witwicky.

As Daniel ran outside and to the garage to get the wet/dry vac, where he saw Starscream tinkering with what looked like the lawn mower. "Hi, Starscream. What are you working on?"

"I was just sharpening the mower blades," said Starscream as he noticed Danny scrounging around the garage, "and what are you doing out here?"

"Looking for the wet/dry vac."

Starscream looked puzzled and put down the lawn mower an asked Daniel, "Why do you need the wet/dry vac for?"

Finding the wet/dry vac, Danny then tells Starscream, "Go look for yourself."

Meanwhile Thundercracker called Erica on her cell phone. "Um, Ricky, it's TC."

"Hay, TC, what's up?" said Erica on the other end of the line.

"We need laundry soap."

"Why? I bought some two weeks ago."

"I know, but Thrust used a whole box and now there is laundry detergent foam all aver the place."

"HE DID WHAT?" snapped Erica.

That's when the guilt set in for Thundercracker, "I'm so very sorry he did it."

"He had better have that cleaned up before we get home and if he breaks it I'll break him!" grumbled Erica.

"Okay, I'll let Thrust know."

"Bye, Thundercracker." Said Erica with a heavy sigh.

"Bye, Erica." Replied Thundercracker as he hung up the phone and looked toward the laundry closet with Ramjet and Thrust trying to stop the washer.

"Come on Thrust put your back into it." Grumbled Ramjet as he and Thrust tried to open the washer door.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" said Thrust with a low snarl, "We almost have it…"

And that's when the washer door came loose. Throwing Ramjet and Trust off their feet, slamming them into the downstairs bathroom and having Thrust's clothes fly everywhere. At the same time, Starscream opened the garage door to see a large wall of foam and then quickly having a pair of Thrust's wet underwear smack him in the face.

Pulling the wet piece of clothing off his face, Starscream looked at it to see what hit him. Then quickly identifying the type of clothing that hit him, Starscream yelled at the top of his lungs, "Discussing!" before throwing the underwear back into the wall of foam. With a heavy sigh, Starscream quietly shut the door in front of him and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

Daniel saw Starscream's facial expression. It was the same look that his cousin Erica got when she was frustrated at a situation that she had no control over. Anyway, Danny was curious of what hit Starscream in the face, so he took a very deep breath an asked the Seeker commander, "Um, what just hit you?"

Starscream just looked at Daniel who was clutching the wet/dry vac as if the kid was prepared to use it to defend himself. Daniel was scared of him, despite of the human form he now had. Starscream found this slightly pleasing, even in human form he had an aura of power over someone. Smiling at the boy, Starscream said, "Thrust's wet underwear. I just hope it was clean."

That's when he heard Daniel start to snicker a little bit. That's when Starscream realized what he just said. Even he had to admit to himself that it did sound funny, so he started to chuckle a little too.

"Well, the situation can't fix itself if I'm not around to see it gets fix now can I." stated Starscream.

"Especially if Thrust is involved." Daniel replied back as he handed Starscream the wet/dry vac.

Leaving the garage and walking back to the font door of the house, Starscream then said, "You have no fucking idea."

At the Super Eddy's parking lot, Dirge and Skywarp packed the back of the minivan with groceries while Erica was in the driver's seat banging her head on the steering wheel because of the stupidity of Thrust still not getting how to do a load of laundry properly. The only saving grace Erica had there at the house was Starscream. He was the closest thing to a true responsible adult there. If you can call it that. He did have his moments, but Erica had to admit when it came to acting like a true man in her eyes, Starscream was it. Compared to the guys that she dated in the past who tried their damnest to avoid responsibility altogether, Starscream on the other hand never avoided it; he took it on full boar, with no regrets, and liked it.

In an odd sense Starscream could be considered decent boyfriend material. 'Boyfriend material nothing,' Erica thought to herself, 'husband material is more like it. He's smart, very responsible, he gets things done on time, he makes a girl feel safe, and… And what?' 'He is not really human. He is really a huge alien robot that can transform into a F-15 Eagle fighter jet an is the enemy of your friends the Autobots.' Said the voice that was reality settling in her mind, 'He infamous for stabbing his leader in the back, whether its Megatron or whomever is in charge of the Decepticons at the time, at every possible opportunity. He's a selfish, stubborn, an egomaniacal sociopath with strong murderous intentions, and you two share the same bed together!'

"All packed and ready to go." Said Skywarp enthusiastically as he sat in the back seat of the packed minivan. He was looking forward to see how bad Thrust was going to get it from Erica when they got back. That's when he noticed that Erica's mind was elsewhere. Dirge seemed to notice this too. In fact he was a bit concerned with seeing the look on her face.

"Erica is everything okay?" asked Dirge as he waved his right hand in front of her face to get her attention.

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and focused on the task at hand, driving them home and dealing with Thrust. "Oh, yea, just deep in thought that's all. Nothing to get worried about."

Dirge just folded his arms and nodded his head in agreement.

Skywarp just shook his head and waved his right index finger between Erica and Dirge in disapproval, "Tisk, tisk, tisk. Deep thinking isn't very healthy."

"As if you had the brains to think!" snapped Dirge.

"Hay, at least I know how to wash my clothes in a washing machine and how much detergent to use per load!" Skywarp said in defense, "Unlike some dumb Seekers we know."

"Don't remind me." Said Erica as she started the minivan, "Hay, Dirge."

Looking at Erica, "Yea, what?"

"Can you turn the radio on? I need to hear something that doesn't remind me of Thrust and soap suds." She asked.

"No problem." Said Dirge as he turned the radio on.

As the radio station finished a song, the DJ came on with an urgent news report. "We have some braking news folks, the notorious serial bugler and rapist known as Jeffery Lee Munich who is best known as Casanova Rogue is on the lose in the Airy Heights area between Center City and Autobot City. Authorities from both cities are having a trouble capturing him and advise everyone in the Airy Heights to lock their doors and windows and report any suspicious activity right away. Mr. Munich is well armed and dangerous. Now a few words from this stations sponsors.

"That's our neighborhood isn't it?" asked Dirge.

"Yep." Said Erica, as if dealing with six humanized Seekers wasn't bad enough for her, now she had to put up with rapist and thief in her neighborhood too.

Skywarp wasn't impressed, "Figures. Those Autobots can't do anything right. They can't even take care of one troublesome human, how can they even try to deal with us Decepticons!"

"He does have a point." Said Dirge in agreement with Skywarp.

'Oh, brother.' Thought Erica as they drove back home.

Walking into the kitchen and looking toward the large pile of foam, Starscream and Daniel looked at each other and back at the large pile of foam. Starscream sighed while Daniel grabbed the electrical cord from the wet/dry vac and hunted down a dry outlet that was near by. As Daniel was doing this, Starscream started barking orders at Thrust.

"Thrust. Front and center. Now!" snapped Starscream as he pointed to the floor in front of him.

Quickly Thrust run up to Starscream and saluted in respect to his air commander, "Yes, Starscream?"

Narrowing his eyes, Starscream gave a cold and very commanding stare at Thrust and said in an icy cold tone, "As of this moment you will be supervised in using the washing machine, the dryer an any an all home appliances until Erica and I can see that you can successfully use such items on your own! Is that understood?"

Thrust was scared now, he quickly lowered his head and quietly said, "Yes sir, commander Starscream, sir."

"Now, go pick up your clothes, put them in a laundry basket and after that you will sit here at the kitchen table till I say otherwise. Is that also understood?" said Starscream to the now humiliated Seeker.

Thrust then followed Starscream's orders to the letter as he saw his commander vacuum up the foam and wet carpet with the wet/dry vac.

The rest of the day was calm and quiet. Thrust punishment was having him bring in all the groceries and put them away; by himself as Erica dried his clothes showing Thrust how to use the dryer properly. To much humiliation and embarrassment of Thrust. Carly picked Daniel up without a hitch. Otherwise a calm evening.

A few hours latter everyone was asleep, except Starscream, who was in the master bathroom doing his business, an Erica who seemed to be suffering from a small bout of insomnia. All was quiet. Too quiet until Erica heard the toilet flush and then she saw Starscream's figure walk passed her and then sit down on his side of the bed.

Erica's mind wandered back to the thoughts she had about Starscream earlier that day. 'Am I really sharing a bed with a sociopath? I mean, is he really that bad of a guy? He seemed to handle Thrust with out any problems without me being here and he was descent to Danny. Responsible, good with kids. Defiantly qualities for a good husband, but then we are talking about Starscream here, not somebody would consider the husband type. Erica my dear, you got problems.'

Seeing Starscream slip under the sheets, lay back and folded his arms behind his head. Erica just turned to lay on her right side so she could quietly ogle the humanoid form of the Decepticon air commander. As he laid there, Starscream looked at the ceiling and feeling like he was being watched, he asked Erica, "Can't sleep?"

Thus caught Erica off guard. She didn't think he was paying any attention to her, then she quickly replied, "No, I'm too wide awake. You?"

"I'm not sleepy just yet." Said Starscream.

All was silent for a minute or two till Starscream asked her, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." She lied, 'If you really knew what I was thinking about you might what to kill me.'

Then he said, "You're lying."

'How in the fuck does he know I'm lying to him?' she thought to herself, "What makes you so sure of that? Do you have a lie detector implanted in you or something?"

Starscream just snickered lightly, "I just know you, that's all."

'He knows me? What the hell.' Was the first thing that popped in her mind then she asked him, "Okay wise guy, if you know me so damn well tell me this. Do you know what my favorite color is?"

"Royal Purple."

"Okay, what is my favorite type of flower?"

"Roses, preferably in the color of black."

She was flabbergasted. 'How does he know this stuff?' So Erica thought asking him a few more questions shouldn't hurt and to see how much Starscream really knew about her.

"Who is my favorite writer?" she asked him.

"H.P. Lovecraft."

"Favorite artist?"

"Salvador Dali."

"Favorite Movie?"

"Close Encounters of the Third Kind."

"Favorite Television Show?"

"Anything that hast to do with astrophysics or cosmology."

"Favorite Food?"

"Boneless baby-back bar-b-q ribs that is thick with hot and spicy honey bar-b-q sauce."

"My height?"

"Five foot eleven."

"My weight?"

"One hundred and fifty pounds."

Now she was getting irate. 'How dare Starscream know this much information about me! Well I know one thing he doesn't know about me.'

Or at least Erica thought Starscream didn't know.

Sitting up in the bed, she glared at him as he slowly sat up and stared at right strait back at her.

"Okay, mister know-it-all answer me this question. What is my bra size?"

All Starscream could do was give Erica an evil smile and said, "You have 40C breasts my dear. Don't deny it." With a I know everything about you tone in his voice.

Well that did it. She was pissed. 'How in the fucking hell does he know that? Has he been peeking in my underwear drawer or has he been feeling me up in my sleep in the middle of the night?'

"Well, do you have any more questions to ask me?" asked Starscream with that infamous cocky smile of his.

"A matter of fact, I do." Said Erica till she was nose to nose to the Decepticon air commander. Then in a take your best shot voice, she asked him, "What is my favorite sexual position?"

He stared at her for what seemed a long time and said, "That, I do not know."

"Ha!" said Erica in triumph as she stuck her tongue out at him.

He took that as a challenge and stuck his tongue back at her. Well they kept sticking their tongues out at each other like a couple of preschoolers for a few minutes till both of their tongues touched each other. Both of them quickly covered their mouths and turned their backs to each other as they laid back down in the bed.

"Hate to tell you Erica, I will find out that one too." Said Starscream coldly.

"I would love to see you try." She said arrogantly.

"Oh, count on it." Replied Starscream with a shit eating grin on his face.


	3. Seekers Will Be Boys with Weird Romantic

Title: Seeking Humanity Ch.3

Sub-Title: Seekers Will Be Boys With Weird Romantic Entanglements

Author: The Moof 

Feedback: Yes I would like some 

Warnings: Swearing, lots of sexual innuendo, and tons of jealousy to go around. 

Main Character(s): Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, and Erica. 

Summary: The Seekers have turned into humans by mysterious circumstances; while a friend of the Autobots has volunteered to feed and shelter the poor jets till a cure is found. How will she or the Decepticon Seekers handle the long months of living together without killing each other first. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, Megatron, Optimus Prime, Skyfire, the Decepticons, or the Autobots; they are owned by Hasbro. I do own Erica Witwicky.

Erica was still fuming when she got up the next morning about the fact that Starscream knew so damn much about her. Of all the people in the universe, she thought no one knew that much about her. Even the FBI or CIA, which she could easily see knowing that much information about her, but not Starscream. If there was anyone she could trust in understanding Starscream and his reasons for doing things it was Skyfire. Before leaving to Autobot City, Erica wrote a note to tell the guys where she was if they needed to reach her just in case Thrust broke anything or if they needed something.

Ramjet was the first of the Seekers up for the day when he saw the note on the kitchen table. Picking it up he started to read it.

"Hey guys, I'm at Autobot City if anyone is wondering where I am. I need to talk to Skyfire about a Starscream problem that only he can explain. Be home soon. Loves and hugs, Erica. P.S. Thrust if you break anything I'll break you!"

After reading the note, Ramjet just shook his head and thought, 'What in the hell did you do this time Screamer?' As he got his morning cup of coffee, Erica was at Skyfire's lab talking to him about his former best friend Starscream.

Looking at her with concern, Skyfire asked, "Well, I hear that you have something that only I can help you with. So what is it?"

Then giving Skyfire a snarky look, Erica then said, "Starscream. That's what."

Skyfire then had the feeling that it was going to be a very long day and probably a longer conversation with this human. "Okay, what did he do?"

"Where to begin," Said Erica taking in a deep breath, "He was just coming out of the bathroom and to bed when I turned over to face him. He then asked me what I was thinking about."

"What did you say?" asked Skyfire.

"Well, I said I wasn't thinking of anything and he said I was lying." Said Erica.

Seeing where this was going, Skyfire then asked, "What did you do?"

"I then asked him how he knew. That's when he said he knows me." Erica started to grumble, "That's when I said if he knew so much, what else he knew about me. So I started asking him questions about me."

"And how did he answer them?" Asked Skyfire knowing to well what Starscream was capable of.

"All correctly except for the last question." Erica grumbled some more.

Skyfire was feeling as if the next boot was just about to kick him in the ass, "And the last question was?"

"What my favorite sexual position was." That's when her face began to turn red, "That's when he said that he didn't know but he was going to find out. So here is my question to you, how should I deal with Starscream?"

That's when Skyfire really realized what Starscream was up to and none of it good. "Look, I'll be bunt. Starscream has and always will get any and all necessary information about any one he sees as a valuable asset to his schemes of total domination of Cybertron and leadership of the Decepticons. It's that simple." Said Skyfire in hoping that Erica was telling him wasn't as bad as he thought what Starscream was really up to.

"Well, I can see what you're saying. But what does knowing my bra size or knowing my favorite sexual position has to do with controlling Cybertron and ruling the Decepticons unless he has other plans we know nothing about; which I wouldn't be surprised because we are dealing with Starscream here; and thinking about that does kind of worry me somewhat." Said Erica who was starting to feel wigged out and aroused at the same time of the thought of it all.

Meanwhile back at her house, the Seeker in question was just starting to wake up. Starscream was lying on his stomach looking at Erica's side of the bed. For some odd reason today was somewhat different. He couldn't really put his finger on it, but he had a deep, unnerving feeling something was up. Moving his right hand to the empty side of the bed; Starscream was hoping that the bed was still warm. It wasn't. He felt disappointed with the feel of the cold bed sheets an at a subconscious level his heart sunk.

Remembering the small argument he had with her last night, Starscream just sighed in annoyance. Hell, it wasn't really an argument. He was just giving an admission to the fact of that he had a lot of knowledge about her as well as how well he did know about his hostess and bedmate, nothing more. An as for finding out her favorite sexual position, he was determined to find that out. 'Oh, my dear Erica, I will find our all your dirty little secrets. You can bet the Autobot Matrix on it!' Starscream thought with a dark and seductive smile of pure evil on his face.

The thought of finding out that little tidbit of information and possibly more thrilled him in such a way where he was getting that feeling of power he always got from plotting his next plan to overthrow Megatron and then that's when reality hit him hard like a nuke. 'Like Erica will tell you anything after last night's fiasco. She might have you sleep on the couch for knowing so much about her. Or better yet, she might kick you out of your side of the bed and give it one of the others.'

That's when the first unidentifiable hints of jealousy started to lightly nibble on Starscream's subconscious. 'Oh you can see it now, the first night you have to sleep in the bed of the Seeker who Erica replaced you with is lying next to her and talking to her. It could be anyone of your fellow jets. Ether Skywarp, Thrust, Dirge, Thundercracker, or even Ramjet. An all you will hear coming from your former bedroom is the casual talking, the laughter, the giggling of Erica being tickled, the moaning and the grunting of that sleazy Seeker fucking her with complete and total abandon. With Erica enjoying every minute of it. On your side of the bed!'

Now Starscream was pissed and getting more pissed off by the second, 'I won't let her replace me with one of them. It's my bed and I have the right to sleep next to her, the others don't. If the others want to take my place then they will have to fight for it; and I will fight tooth and nail to keep my side of the bed and I have the right to do what I want to do on my side of the bed, any way I want, however I please!' Jumping out of bed and getting dressed as if he was going to impress Erica and show his superior manhood to his fellow Seekers so to show them that only he had the right to sleep on that side of the bed with her. Not them.

Little did Starscream know that the vibe of machismo he had worked himself into was seeping throughout the house like a kindergarten class with a really nasty cold. It was an odd feeling of jealousy that came hard and fast, and none of the other jets liked it. And that was before Starscream walked down the stares into the kitchen.

Skywarp and Thrust was in the recroom playing Rock Star 4, Dirge and Thundercracker were playin cards at the kitchen table, while Ramjet making lunch for everybody when Starscream came down the stairs. That's when everything fell as silent as a tomb. The situation was thick with animosity and tension that if the Seekers where animals they would be considered a pack of hungry wolves. An all they were waiting for was the proverbial raw meat to catch their attention.

After getting some advice on how to deal with Starscream, Erica started to drive home. The car ride was calming. Just calming enough to help Erica clear her head and fully soak in what Skyfire told her for dealing Starscream. All the calmness she felt was went out the window when the DJ on the radio had the latest report on the Casanova Bandit.

The DJ said that he was still in her neighborhood and the authorities haven't caught him yet. Erica didn't need to hear that she was stressed out as it is. When she got home, she was determined to avoid Starscream for the rest of the day as best as she could.

As for the Seekers that where inside, little did they seem to know that being a human male had it own set of unique problems. They had their animosity with each other when it came to the basic guy things. Who was better at this or who was the greatest at that. Whether it was fighting, flying, how fast they were, how brave they were, whatever. Hell they did fight about femmes and how good they were in the sack, but this time it was different. They were human now; maybe too human. And this pack of wolves proverbial raw meat that they were waiting for had just drove into the garage, parked the car, got out and walked into the house.

As she walked into the recroom Erica sensed the tension in the room and she decided to see what was going on. "Hay guys, what's up? Is anything wrong?" Erica asked in concern. That's when all the guys saw her and the mood in the house greatly shifted from jealousy to happiness. Erica was thrown into a small bit of confusion, but quickly shook it off.

That's when Starscream got her attention. "Oh, nothing wrong, hun. Don't worry you sweet little head about." Said Starscream in a way that was lightly flirtatious sounding.

"Oh, okay." Said Erica as she passed Starscream in the kitchen on her way up stairs to her bedroom to change her sheets on her bed.

Everything seemed calmer as Erica walked to her bedroom and started to change the sheets. Fifteen minutes later a loud crash and various thumping was heard coming from the stairs. Everyone stopped what they where doing and ran to see what happened. Sitting on the floor and crying in pain was Erica who apparently slipped down the stairs and hurt herself badly.

"Erica are you alright?" asked Ramjet.

"What happened?" Thundercracker asked.

"I hurt my toe!" Erica sniffed in pain.

Snickers could be heard from Skywarp and Thrust because of what Erica said, but Ramjet and Dirge shot them really dirty looks. That's when Starscream started to barking orders.

"Thundercracker, help me with Erica. Dirge get her wallet, cell phone and the car keys, were taking her to the hospital emergency room!" snapped Starscream.

"What do you want us to do Starscream?" asked Ramjet.

"I want you, Thrust and Skywarp to stay here and finish washing the sheets while Dirge, Thundercracker and I are at the hospital with Erica." Said Starscream as he and Thundercracker carried Erica to the garage.

While in the garage, Dirge opened the passenger door so that Starscream and Thundercracker could set Erica down. After Erica was seated and secured, Starscream asked Dirge for the keys. "Hand the keys over Dirge. I'm driving."

"You don't know how to drive a car." Said Erica

"Well your in no condition to drive are you, so I'm driving." Said Starscream while he got into the drivers seat and Dirge and Thundercracker sat in the back.

"Your going to drive me crazy aren't you!" snapped Erica.

Then Starscream quickly replied, "If crazy is where you want to go, I will be happy to take out there after we get out of the hospital. Agreed."

"Whatever." Sighed Erica as Starscream drove her to the County General Hospital emergency room.


	4. Of Liquor Cabinets, Hospitals, an Obscen

Title: Seeking Humanity Ch.4

Sub-Title: Of Liquor Cabinets, Hospitals, an Obscene Sexual Flirtations with Housemates

Author: The Moof 

Feedback: Yes I would like some 

Warnings: Swearing, lots of sexual innuendo, Seeker drunkenness, wacky experiences with painkillers and things people shouldn't do at the hospital without getting arrested. 

Main Character(s): Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, and Erica. 

Summary: The Seekers have turned into humans by mysterious circumstances; while a friend of the Autobots has volunteered to feed and shelter the poor jets till a cure is found. How will she or the Decepticon Seekers handle the long months of living together without killing each other first. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, Dead End, Prowl, Red Alert, the Decepticons, or the Autobots; they are owned by Hasbro. I do own Erica Witwicky, Dr. Summers, and the rest of the hospital staff.

Arriving at the hospital was easy, maybe too easy. Starscream, to Erica's astonishment, knew how to drive. And safely. Driving up to the emergency room doors, Starscream started barking orders again. "Dirge, get a wheelchair from inside. Thundercracker, when Dirge gets back with the wheelchair I want the both of you to help Erica in it and register her in. Now go!"

"Yes, sir!" both Thundercracker and Dirge said in unison as they did what Starscream ordered. Grabbing a wheelchair, Dirge walk back to the car and he and Thundercracker helped Erica into it.

"Don't forget my wallet; it has my medical insurance information in it." Said Erica.

"I have it." Replied Dirge as he handed Erica her wallet and Thundercracker closing the car door behind him, started to wheel Erica in as Starscrem drove off to find a parking space.

Back at home, the three remaining Seekers where concerned about their female roommate and how she was fairing. As Ramjet was finishing cooking lunch, Skywarp and Thrust where starting the wash the bedding that Erica couldn't finish; that is when Skywarp noticed the liquor cabinet door was slightly open. Then he decided to take a look inside.

What Skywarp found surprised him. He saw various colored bottles of various sizes all filled with liquid. Then in the very back of the cabinet where three bottles with green glowing liquid and that was enough to catch Skywarp's interest. Digging the three bottles out, Skywarp took them out and got Thrust's attention by dangling two of the bottles in front of Thrust's face.

"Yo, Thrust, grab these." Said Skywarp as he felt Thrust grab both bottles.

Holding the bottles, Trust then asked Skywarp, "What's this? Is it something to drink?"

Standing up with the third bottle of alcohol in his hand and closing the liquor cabinet door with his foot, Skywarp then said, "I'm guessin'."

"Lunch is ready! Come and get it!" shouted Ramjet as he started to set lunch on the table.

While at the emergency room, Thundercracker and Dirge got Erica registered and now where waiting for the next available doctor.

"Erica Witwicky." said a nurse holding Erica's medical information.

Looking up from their seats, Thundercracker stands up and tells Dirge, "You stay here and wait for Starscream, while I go with Erica. See you Dirge."

"Bye, Dirge." Said Erica as Thundercracker started to push her wheelchair passed the waiting room doors to the examination rooms.

"Let me know what happens to her T.C." asks Dirge.

As Thundercracker and Erica follow the nurse to the examination room, the nurse then opens the door to the examination room two to let them in. "In here please." Said the nurse as she followed them in the room, "So Miss. Witwicky, what brings you here today?"

"I slipped down on my stairs and hurt my back near the base of my spine and I think I also sprained my toe." Said Erica to the nurse.

"Oh, I see." Said the nurse as she opened a cabinet and took out am examination gown and a sheet for Erica to cover herself with before leaving Erica and Thundercracker alone in the room, "Well, I need you to change into the gown and have you sit on the examination table so the doctor can examine you back. The doctor should be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Said Erica as Thundercracker nodded his head in thanks.

Seeing Erica take of her shoes, Thundercracker then asks her, "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm alright. But you can close the drape so I can get undressed and put on the exam gown." Erica lightly hissed as she got up from the wheelchair from the pain coming from her back.

Closing the drape Thundercracker then sat down in a chair next to the exam table. With nothing better to do, he just watched the silhouette of Erica that was on the drape separating them from each other as she was changing her clothes. As she was taking of her shirt, Thundercracker's mind started to wander to the part of his mind where his sexual thoughts were kept. As she took of her bra, her breasts lightly bounced a little bit and that's when Thundercracker started to grin from ear to ear.

He was enjoying this. 'She is looking good. I know of a few fems who would envy her figure and even more guys, both 'bots and 'cons, who would be the envious of me right about now.' Thought Thundercracker to himself; as he saw Erica stand on her good foot while she was taking off the paint leg from the leg with her sprained toe. Rubbing his crotch to relive the slow ache that was coming from the slowly growing hard-on, he then thought to himself, 'Before I get my body turned back, I want to at least screw Erica once. Now that would be fun.' Standing on her foot with the sprained toe, Erica took off her other paint leg. Straining from the pain of her toe, Erica lost her balance. Trying not to fall, she grabbed the drape to keep her from falling on the floor; but instead she fell forward to only have her bare breasts smack Thundercracker in the face.

Quickly grabbing her waist so Erica couldn't hurt herself further, Thundercracker asked her, "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" Erica squeaked in embarrassment as she quickly jumped out of his arms, rapidly dressed herself with the gown and hopped on the exam table with her face as red as a beat.

Picking up her clothes and folding them to avoid showing her his slight emotional discomfort and arousal in his jeans, Thundercracker put them and Erica's shoes to the chair next to the chair next to the one he was sitting on and then walking to the door Thundercracker said, "I'll have Dirge watch you while I'll wait for Starscream; if he isn't in the waiting room yet."

Hearing the door open and the then close, Erica sighed in relief; while Thundercracker quickly walked to the emergency room waiting room and quickly and quietly walked up to where Dirge was sitting. With no hide of hair of Starscream to be found.

With a shadow lingering over him, Dirge looked up to see Thundercracker whose face was bright red as a signal beacon and had a quirky smile on it as though he just got lucky. "What on Cybertron are you doing back here? I thought you where with Erica?" asked Dirge.

Sighing heavily, Thundercracker then said, "Has Starscream come in yet?"

"Uh, no." said Dirge with a sight look of confusion on his face, "Why?"

"Look, I'll wait for Starscream, while you go to room number two and stay with Erica."

"Okay, but why?" asked Dirge again.

"Just go!" snarled Thundercracker pointing to the exam room doors.

"Alright, alright. I'm going, I'm going." Grumbled Dirge as he grabbed the issue of National Geographic that he was reading and walked through the exam room doors.

In the parking lot after finding a place to park, Starscream starts walking up towards the emergency room entrance when a familiar voice catches his attention.

"What's wrong with the human?"

Stopping abruptly, Starscream then asked before turning around, "What is it of your concern Dead End?"

"Nothing really," said the maroon colored Porsche, "Just curious that's all. I'm just on a surveillance mission to watch a medical technician Megatron is interested in. I wasn't expecting to see you, Dirge or Thundercracker around here."

"If you're wondering, she slipped and fell down some stairs hurting her back and I drove her here so she could get some medical attention." Starscream said sharply to the Stunticon.

By the tone of Starscream's voice, Dead End could tell that he was being very protective of the human. There was only one way, for the moment, to make sure and Dead End was in a good enough mood to test his theory out.

"You care for her don't you Starscream?" asked Dead End calmly.

Walking up to examination room two, Dirge knocked on the door and opened it poking his blond-haired head in. "Knock, knock. It's me, Dirge. Is it okay to come in?"

"Come in Dirge." Said Erica.

Walking in and closing the door behind him, Dirge walked to the empty chair, sat down and looked at Erica and asked, "What happened?"

Looking at him with a wary expression on her face, "What do you mean 'What happened'?"

"Between you and Thundercracker, that's what."

"It was nothing." She lied as she turned way from Dirge with her face giving off a nice shade a red to her cheeks.

Dirge knew better, but before he said anything the doctor knocked on the door and walked in. "Hello, Miss Witwicky, I'm Dr. Summers. I see that you're here because you hurt your back and sprained your toe. Well tell me witch toe."

"It's the big toe on my left foot." She said lifting her foot so the doctor could get a good look.

Looking at her swollen toe, the doctor then told her to wiggle it. As she moved it she hissed in pain, but what the doctor could tell the toe was fine and just needed the swelling to go down. Her back as another story. It was very bused and the mussels where hard as a rock. Taking a vile of pain killers and a needle, the doctor then injected Erica with the medicine.

"This should relax you and take care of some of the pain, while I order up some x-rays on your back. I should warn you though you will be a tad bit loopy, but it should get the work done." Said the doctor as put away everything and walk out of the room to get the x-rays ordered.

Back at home the seekers that where left behind looked at the first empty bottle of the weird green alcohol that they just drank. Skywarp, Thrust, and Ramjet said nothing, till the three inch, neon pink colored Megatron, with florescent purple pixie-wings, was dancing the twist on top of the kitchen table. Then that's when all three of them started to laugh… like a bunch of drunken sailors who where the only ones at the strip club who got the punch line a really dirty joke.

Back at the hospital parking lot, Dead End was not prepared for what Starscream was going to do next. Walking up to the Stunticon, Starscream took the keys to Erica's car and slowly scratched a deep and very noticeable line into the driver's side door of Dead End before putting the keys back into his jeans pocket.

"The bloody 'ell! What in oblivion did you do that for you fucking basterd!" hissed Dead End in pain.

As Starscream started to walk way from Dead End, Dead End started to yell at the Seeker commander, "Are you even listening to me Starscream! What the 'ell is wrong with you! Did I 'it a soft spot, Screamer? You are in love with that damn bitch you call Erica! I knew it! Megatron isn't going to like the fact that you got emotionally involved with a pathetic flesh creature!"

Starscream kept walking away from Dead End towards the emergency room entrance. Pretending to ignore Dead End's accusations by showing the Stunticon that what he said didn't affect him. But it did and hard.

That was the last thing Starscream needed to be reminded of. A weakness that he knew all to well that he had for Erica, which seemed to keep growing by the day. A weakness that in the deepest part of his soul that he hoped that he would always have.

In the examination room, the medication that Erica was given was taking affect and Dirge was enjoying every minute of it. She was stoned and was so out of it that her conversation with Dirge was weirder than Mardi Gras party with a bunch of drunken female collage co-eds an a equal amount of drunken male Junkions.

"Remember yesterday when you told me that we should have a baby?" said Erica.

"Yeah." Snickered Dirge.

"Well I thought of a name for the baby." Erica said with a cheesy grin. "Requiem!"

Dirge just smiled. He actually liked the name. It was a strong, deadly sounding name. A name worthy of a male or female. A Decepticon sounding name. "So, when will be a good time to get busy with the baby making?" asked Dirge, who was getting a little thrill at the thought of possibly going down her paints.

Looking to her right, then to her left like a sneaky spy who was looking around to see that no one was within earshot so she could tell her fellow spy a dirty little secret. Motioning her head in a this way motion, Erica then said in her best 1930's New York gangster accent, "Come 'ere."

Walking up to the examination table, Dirge look at her and asked, "What?"

That's when Erica started to get an evil smile on her face.

Thundercracker was in the waiting room watching TV when a news update appeared on the screen. "Here is what is coming up on the news at five. No capture on the Jeffery Lee Munich known as the infamous Casanova Rogue. Local and Autobot City authorities are still trying to find him, but he still maybe on the loose in the Airy Heights area. Stay tuned for the news at five were we will interview the Autobots Prowl and Red Alert who are spearheading the investigation."

Thundercracker just shook his head, he heard of this Jeff Munich person and how he would sneak into people's homes and steal from them and if the opportunity was just right during a heist he would rape his female victims. He could see the stealing part of course; he was still a Decepticon, old habits an all; but the rape thing was never his cube of energon. He knew of Decepticons as well as a rare Autobot or two who would commit such a violation, but he knew his fellow Seekers wouldn't do such a thing or if they ever did they never said anything about it.

Speaking of fellow Seekers, here comes his wacky air commander walking through the automatic doors of the emergency room waiting room now. And from what Thundercracker could tell, Starscream wasn't to happy. So he figured that he shouldn't ask him anything about it.

"Where is Erica and Dirge?" asked Starscream.

Getting up, Thundercracker pointed to doors leading to the exam rooms. "They're in room number two. Follow me." Said Thundercracker as he and Starscream walked to the exam room.

Grabbing Dirge's hand and placing it in her underwear with one hand and then taking her other hand and putting it in Dirge's paints and underwear, "How about now… 'Big Guy'!" Said Erica as she caressed his dick and started to grind her crotch on Dirge's hand.

"Well, I…" Dirge swallowed hard and that's when Starscream and Thundercracker knocked on the door.


	5. Hospital Madness, Seeker Silliness and t

Title: Seeking Humanity Ch.5

Sub-Title: Hospital Madness, Seeker Silliness and the Casanova Rogue

Author: The Moof 

Feedback: Yes I would like some 

Warnings: Swearing, lots of sexual innuendo, more Seeker drunkenness, more wacky experiences with painkillers, more things people shouldn't do at the hospital without getting arrested, an a shocker or two. 

Main Character(s): Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, and Erica. 

Summary: The Seekers have turned into humans by mysterious circumstances; while a friend of the Autobots has volunteered to feed and shelter the poor jets till a cure is found. How will she or the Decepticon Seekers handle the long months of living together without killing each other first. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, Optimus Prime, Megatron, Shockwave, Swoop, Grimlock, the Decepticons, or the Autobots; they are owned by Hasbro. I do own Erica Witwicky, Dr. Summers, and the rest of the hospital staff.

Quickly talking her hand out of Dirge's paints as soon as she heard the knock at the door, Erica said "Come in."

Walking in was Starscream and Thundercracker who stood there with there with their mouths hung open when they saw Dirge's hand still Erica's underwear. That's when Erica broke the ice.

"Hay, Dirgy, its Screamy and Thundercraper!" giggled the stoned female proudly.

That's when Dirge took his hand out and shoved both hands in his jean pockets. Thundercracker covered his mouth to hide a smile as he said, "As the humans say, 'Somebody was caught with their hand in the cookie jar.'"

Starscream on the other hand wasn't too happy and what made the situation worse was the fact that Starscream was being overly calm about it and that scared Dirge. He knew that when Starscrem was this calm and angry at the same time that Starscream was at his deadliest. "Dirge has the doctor seen her yet?" asked Starscream very coldly.

"The doctor had ordered some x-rays for her back and said that her toe is fine and just needs to be elevated an a ice pack put on it. The doctor gave her some pain killers so she very out of it." Said Dirge bowing his head in respect to his air commander and to hide his embarrassment.

"Hand me her wallet." Starscream commanded as he held put his left hand in a give me motion.

Dirge gave the wallet to Starscream; rummaging through it Starscream took out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Thundercracker. "Thundercracker, you and Dirge go to the commissary and get yourselves something to eat. I'll stay here with Erica, now get out of my sight!" growled Starscream bitterly as he gave Dirge a 'keep away from my property' look.

As Dirge walked passed Starscream, he gave Starscream a cold, dark look that said, 'She's mine and you can never have her.', before leaving the room to go to the commissary with Thundercracker.

"Bye Dirgy, bye Thundercraper!" giggled Erica again as she saw them leave the room.

Then Thundercracker said, "Stop calling me Thundercraper!"

Back at home the Seekers were hallucinating worse than before. Ramjet was sitting on a chair in the kitchen with he's legs tucked under him so he couldn't touch the floor as he kept hitting nonexistent spider-mice that where zipping here and there on the kitchen floor with the broom.

"What on Cybertron are these fucking things?!?! Take that you eight-legged, squeaky thing! Stop zipping around my damn floor!" Screamed Ramjet as he manically swatted the floor.

In the garage, Thrust was going through Erica's Christmas decorations and was completely transfix on the prettiness of them.

"Ooo, its so round." Said Thrust looking at a purple bulb. "And it's purple. I likey purple."

Upstairs in Starscream's and Erica's room, Skywarp was on the phone with Perceptor talking about the meaning of the universe.

"That's what I'm sayin'. There has to be a center of the universe and an edge. Where the big bang happened is the center of the universe and if the universe is expanding then there has to be a boarder of some kind, right?" said Skywarp so convincingly that Perceptor couldn't get off the phone with the drunken Seeker.

"You do have a convincing argument." Said Perceptor who was completely enthralled in the conversation. "Please, continue."

On there way to the commissary, Thundercracker and Dirge heard some crying coming from a room with a huge window in front of it. Walking up to the window to see what was on the other side, Dirge and Thundercracker where amazed to see row after row of baby humans in clear plastic beds.

They have seen infant humans before, but this was a totally new experience for both of them. As they looked in awe, both smiled and started to quietly chuckle together.

"I never new that they where so tiny." Said Dirge with a smile.

Then Thundercracker said, "You want to know something Dirge?"

"Yeah?"

"I would like be a dad," said Thundercracker with a lump in his throat, "silly right?"

"I don't think so, I… well,"

"Go on." Said Thundercracker.

Dirge sighed, "I would like to be one too."

After their short visit to the nursery, Dirge and Thundercracker continued to the commissary.

In exam room two, Erica was board and Starscream's fowl mood was being replaced by amusement by Erica's mental impairment because of the medicine.

"Hay, Screamy, can I ask ya somethin'?"

Starscream raised an eyebrow, "Yes."

"What does knowing my bra size and my favorite sexual position is suppose to help you conquer the universe and become future Decepticon leader?" asked Erica in a nonchalant way.

"What?!?!" Starscream replied in shock.

"You heard me, why?" she asked innocently.

"What makes you think that?" he asked as he walked up to her so he could look her face to face.

"Well," she paused for a second before continuing, "Skyfire said that you keep close track of people that you think that would be useful to you and I figured that if that's the case then what does my boobs and doggy position has to do with any of it? Unless you need a sex slave to worship the very ground you walk on, but that wouldn't be it would it?"

Starscream was flabbergasted to say the least. He didn't know how or what to feel. He was pissed at Skyfire that was for certain, but as for what Erica said, he was beyond amused. The good news was that he found out her favorite position. As for the sex slave reference, well that was the last thing he wanted, more perverse ideas involving her.

Before he could answer her the doctor knocked at the door. "Miss. Witwicky, where ready to take those x-rays now." Said Dr. Summers as he walked through the door.

"Okay." Said Erica as she got into the wheelchair and Starscream wheeled her out of the room, through the hall to the x-ray room.

Back at home, Thrust was covered from head to toe in multicolored garland and standing perfectly still thinking that he was a Christmas tree. Then he started to sing his own rendition of Jingle Bells.

"Jingle bells, Shockwave smells, Swoop laid an egg. Grimlock steals all the wheels and Megatron does ballet! Dancing on his toes, Megatron does ballet. Over the hills Prime goes, farting all the way. Boobs like Starscream think, saying nothing right. Oh what fun it is to fly and sink with Autobots who can not fight! Oh, jingle bells, Shockwave smells, Swoop laid an egg. Grimlock steals all the wheels, while Megatron does ballet. Hay!"

While the spider-mice that Ramjet was hitting with a broom earlier mutated into tarantula-like eight-legged heads of Optimus Prime.

"Stay a way from me!" Yelled Ramjet.

Then an Optimus Prime head jumped in the kitchen counter and screeched, "PRIME!"

"I said stay away from me!" Ramjet yelled again.

Then two more dangled from webs coming from the ceiling above the kitchen table.

"PRIME!" one said.

"PRIME!" And then the other.

As this was happening, Optimus Prime was at his office desk catching up on some things when Skywarp somehow teleported from Erica's house to Optimus Prime's desk, where he was as naked as a jay bird.

"Hay, Prime! How's tricks?" said Skywarp.

Prime looked up and saw a naked Skywarp on his desk. "What the?!?!? Skywarp is that you?"

"Um, maybe, maybe not." Said the humanoid Seeker before teleporting to Decepticon headquarters on Charr.

"Skywarp?" said Prime as he was feeling the part of the desk that Skywarp was at. Feeling nothing but the table, he then said to himself, "I've been working to hard. I got to take the rest of the day off."

On Charr, Megatron was at his office desk also catching up on things when Skywarp appeared in front him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?! Skywarp, what are you doing here?" snapped Megatron at the tiny naked Seeker.

That's when Skywarp told Megatron what he really thought about him.

"Megs, you can go to hell and kiss my ass! You're a fuck up as a leader and even a bigger loser as a mech! And this is what I think of you and you're fucked up rules!" said Skywarp as he proceeded to pee on Megatron.

Megatron was livid, not only because Skywarp insulted him, but because Skywarp pissed on him too.

"Skywarp! You're a dead fleshling!" Megatron shrieked.

"Fuck you old man!" said Skywarp as he gave Megatron the bird as he teleported back to Erica's house before Megatron squashed him.

At the commissary Thundercracker and Dirge looked at the variety of different kinds of foods and both of them were completely dumbfounded. They didn't really know where to begin.

Thundercracker just blinked and asked Dirge, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Nope. You?" replied Dirge as he looked at one type of food to another, "I don't know whether to envious of these humans or feel sorry for them."

"What do you mean?" asked Thundercracker.

"About the food. We as robots have energon, simple and basic. Humans on the other hand have a wide verity of food that they can consume that one could never get board with it. And being stuck in human form makes me understand the Insecticons a lot better." Stated Dirge honestly.

"What ever, anyway speaking of getting your hands on something, what where you thinking when you had your hand down Erica's panties?" Thundercracker lightly snipped at the blue conehead.

Dirge took what Thundercracker said with a mix of shock an anger, then he snipped back, "It's the medication the doctor gave her."

Thundercracker didn't believe him. There had to be more to it than her just being on the medication. Dirge had an opportunity to cop a feel and took complete advantage of it. "You fucking liar." Thundercracker snarled coolly at Dirge as he turned on his heel and started to leave the commissary.

Dirge ran after him. 'How dare TC accuse me of making a play for her, what about him? He was with her first and he came to me with his face as red as Thrust's armor plating. He better not tell me nothing happened.'

When he finally caught up to Thundercracker, Dirge stopped in front of him and bluntly asked, "So you want to play this little game? Fine, I got a question for you."

Stopping in front of Dirge who was blocking his way, Thundercracker asked, "Which is?"

"What happened between you and Erica before you came back to get me to so I could watch her?" questioned Dirge as he crossed his arms and waited for Thundercracker to answer him.

Thundercracker just glared at him, then scowled.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer me?" Dirge asked again.

Thundercracker stared Dirge down and said, "I will only tell you once. It is none of your damn business because nothing happened!"

"And here you have the fucking gull to call me the liar." snapped Dirge, "You're a fucking hypocrite, you know that TC."

Thundercracker didn't answer, Dirge didn't say a word ether as both of them walked backed to the emergency room waiting room so they could both wait for Erica and Starscream to come back for them.

After the x-rays where taken and Erica, Starscream and the doctor discussed that she was fine and just needed to be taken care of for about a week. The doctor wrote a prescription for more painkillers and muscle relaxers and handed it to Starscream and he and Erica went to the hospital's pharmacy to get her medication. After getting her medication they walked back to the emergency room waiting room.

As they walked in they saw Thundercracker on one side of the room and Dirge on the other. Both Seekers had their arms crossed and both coldly stared at each other as if they were trying to prove the phrase 'that looks could kill' was plausible. That's when Starscream got their attention.

"Dirge, Thundercracker, we're leaving." Said Starscream.

Both Dirge and Thundercracker got up and followed Starscream and Erica out to the parking lot and to the car. The Drive home was too quiet and the vibe in the car was just as bad. The mood started to lighten though when they arrived home. As they entered the garage and got out of the car, they saw Thrust covered in Christmas stuff and singing his odd rendition of Jingle Bells.

"Jingle bells, Shockwave smells, Swoop laid an egg. Grimlock steals all the wheels and Megatron does ballet! Dancing on his toes, Megatron does ballet. Over the hills Prime goes, farting all the way. Boobs like Starscream think, saying nothing right."

"Hay!" shouted Starscream because lyric involving him.

Then Thrust finished the song. "Oh what fun it is to fly and sink with Autobots who can not fight! Oh, jingle bells, Shockwave smells, Swoop laid an egg. Grimlock steals all the wheels, while Megatron does ballet. Hay!"

"What on Cybertron has gotten into Thrust?" asked Dirge.

"I don't think I want to know." replied Thundercracker.

Before anyone could say anything, Ramjet opened the garage door and ran up to Starscream and started to hug him as if he was scared of something.

"Get off of me!" grumbled Starscream, "What is wrong with you Ramjet?"

"They're after me! You gotta save me from them!" cried Ramjet like a little baby as he clinged onto Starscream for dear life.

"Who's after you?" asked a puzzled Thundercracker.

"The Prime heads with fuzzy spider legs!" whimpered Ramjet with tears running down his face.

"What?" said Starscream, Dirge, and Thundercracker in confused unison while Erica just giggled.

That's when Starscream asked, "Dirge, get Thrust while I get Ramjet off of me."

"Come on TC let's see how Skywarp is doing." Said Erica who was finally coming out of medication high.

As Dirge and Starscream where dealing with Ramjet and Thrust; Thundercracker and Erica walked into the house. Everything seemed fine as Erica walked up carefully to her room and Thundercracker looked around in the kitchen. All Thundercracker saw was one empty bottle of Absinthe and two unopened bottles of the same green glowing liquid.

Walking into her room, Erica looked around to see that her room's sliding glass door to her balcony was opened. As she walked up to close it, somebody covered her eyes with one hand and started to kiss the back of her neck.

Finally getting Ramjet off of him, Starscream walked into the house and saw Thundercracker staring at the floor in front of the dishwasher. He walked over and saw a naked Skywarp sleeping on the floor. "Where's Erica?" Starscream asked.

"She's went up to your guys' room." He told Starscream as he started to bend down so he could wake Skywarp up.

So Starscream started going up stairs when he heard Erica scream bloody murder. That's when he started running up to see what's wrong. Entering his and Erica's room, Starscream sees a strange looking male human forcing himself on Erica. That's when Starscream became psychotically enraged and pulled the man off Erica and started to beat the living shit out of th mystery man.

Ramjet and Thrust where slowly coming out of their drunken stupor as them and Dirge walked in from the garage. Thundercracker finally got Skywarp up when they heard Erica scream and a loud crash coming from the rec room ceiling where Starscream's and Erica's bedroom was.

"What the hell is going on up there?" asked Thrust.

"Don't ask me, I just got up." Said Skywarp then he notice that he was naked; "Why am I naked?"

"That's how I found you, Warp." Snickered Thundercracker.

Everyone started laughing at Skywarp, but then a gun shot was heard coming from Erica's and Starscream's room.


	6. The Casanova Rogue Caught

Title: Seeking Humanity Ch.6

Sub-Title: The Casanova Rogue Caught

Author: The Moof

Feedback: Yes I would like some

Warnings: Swearing

Main Character(s): Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, and Erica.

Summary: The Seekers have turned into humans by mysterious circumstances; while a friend of the Autobots has volunteered to feed and shelter the poor jets till a cure is found. How will she or the Decepticon Seekers handle the long months of living together without killing each other first.

Notes: Sorry for this chapter for being so short. The story is NOT over just yet, but the chapter told me to end it there and it keeps telling me to write what I wanted in this chapter be in chapter 7 instead. That and I have Thrust and Ramjet fighting to be the center of attention in the next chapter and I can't figure out who will be first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, Ultra Magnus, Prowl, First Aid, the Protectobots, the Decepticons, or the Autobots; they are owned by Hasbro. I do own Erica Witwicky and the cops.

"What the hell?!?!" yipped Thrust when he and the others heard the gunshot.

"Skywarp, call those blasted Autobots and tell them to bring the Protectobots while the rest of us see what the fuck is going on!" said Thundercracker as he and the rest of the Seekers run up to see what was happening.

Skywarp quickly called Autobot City where he got Ultra Magnus. "This better not be a prank Skywarp because I'm not in the mood." Said Ultra Magnus to the panicky Seeker.

That's when Skywarp's voice got real serious sounding and he told the Autobot City commander firmly, "Look, the others and I just heard a gun shot come from Erica's room, a loud crash and Erica scream bloody murder. Because I think that wacko that you Autobots been trying to find is in the house and Starscream is probably beating the living fuck out of the guy as we speak. And if that's the fucking case then you better send those Protectobots of yours here NOW!!!"

"Alright, alright. I'll send the Prowl and the Protectobots to you guys ASAP." Said Ultra Magnus as he got off the phone with Skywarp.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!!! TELL ME NOW!!!" shrieked Starscream as he was beating the shit out of the stranger as he and the stranger where rolling on the floor and crashing onto the bedroom furniture.

"Like I'm going to tell you!" snarled the stranger as he pulled out a gun and was trying to aim it at Starscream's head.

Seeing the gun, Starscream tried to pull the gun from the man's hand. The stranger quickly pinned Starscream to the floor and shot the gun. The bullet lightly grazed Starscream's right shoulder and that's when Erica screamed again.

"STARSCREAM!!!" Erica cried from the corner of the bedroom floor where she was too scared to move.

That's when the rest of the Seekers ran into to see a strange man beating up their air commander and a petrified Erica hiding on the floor between her dresser and bedside cabinet. Dirge and Thundercracker jumped on the guy and pulled him off Starscream, Ramjet helped Starscream up as Thrust went to Erica.

"THRUST, GET ERICA OUT OF HERE! NOW!!!" shouted Starscream as Ramjet helped him up.

"I'm already on it Starscream." Said Thrust as he and Erica where escaping through the bedroom door.

Skywarp ran upstairs to tell everyone that the Protectobots where on their way when he saw Thrust holding Erica in the hallway in fount of his and Thundercracker's room. "Thrust, what in the hell is happening man?" asked the naked Skywarp in a panic.

"Hell if I know! All I saw was a strange human pinning Starscream on the floor and Erica in the corner scared to death! Starscream told me to take her out of the room, so I did! TC and Dirge pulled the guy off Starscream while RJ helped Star up! That's all I know!"

"Get her into my room and away from whatever is goin' on in there." Skywarp said calmly as he could, "I called Autobot City and got a hold of Ultra Magnus. He said Prowl and the Protectobots are on their way here."

"That's good to know." said Thrust as he and Erica walked into Skywarp's room with Skywarp shutting the door behind them.

"Thank you Skywarp." Cried Erica meekly.

"No problem hun." Replied Skywarp as he started pulling out underwear and jeans from his dresser and started getting dressed. "How badly is Screamer hurt?"

"Don't know for sure." Said Thrust as he held Erica to calm her down.

That's when they heard sirens out side. It was the Protectobots.

As Thrust took Erica out of the room, Thundercracker and Dirge pinned the intruder to the wall, while Ramjet helped Starscream up. Looking at his shoulder, Starscream saw a minor scrape that wasn't bleeding but left a nice little hole in his shirt sleeve and his shoulder in annoying pain.

Walking up to the stranger very slowly and giving him the most intimidating look of anger he could muster, Starscream quietly asked him, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Fuck off you fucking prick!" snapped the stranger.

"I know you." Said Thundercracker as he took a real good look at the stranger's face, "You're that Casanova Rogue guy. Jeffery Lee Munich!"

Dirge then started to lightly laugh, "You sleazy, son of a bitch. You're in for it now."

"No one," then Starscream's voice started raise in anger, "and I mean No One Forces Themselves On Erica Like That And Not Incur My Wrath! EVER!!!"

That's when they heard sirens out side. It was the Protectobots.

"Let's take this slimy, sleaze of a flesh-creature outside to the authorities!" said Starscream cruelly.

Looking through the bedroom window, Skywarp saw the Protectobots and Prowl was with them. Quickly pulling up his jeans and zipped them, Skywarp calmly stated, "Let's get her outside."

Opening up the door, Skywarp, Thrust and Erica quickly left Skywarp's and Thundercracker's room, quickly walked down stairs to the front door and outside. As they made their way to the driveway, they saw Prowl and the Protectobots.

"We came as soon as you called." Said Prowl as he and the Protectobots transformed to their robot modes, "So what on Cybertron is going on?"

Before anyone could answer, the rest of the Seekers came out of the house with Munich and the Center City police drove up. As the day progressed, the police got everyone's statements, arrested the Casanova Rogue and drove to Center City; while the First Aid healed Starscream's injury, Prowl and the rest of the Protectobots got the information they needed and they all drove back to Autobot City.

Latter on that evening, everyone was asleep except for Starscream, who was in the bathroom; and Erica who was sitting in bed with her legs to her chest, arms around her legs and chin being held up by her knees. As he walked out of the bathroom, Starscream saw Erica who looked like she was deep in thought, walking up to his side of the bed and sat down with is back towards her.

"I thought I had lost you. Again." She whispered, "The last time you died I was depressed for months. I somehow convinced everyone that I was going through a bad breakup with one of my boyfriends at the time. It worked, but Skyfire, he knew me better than what I was saying."

Starscream's eyes winded, and then before he could say anything, Erica continued to speak. "Every time I went to Cybertron, I always sneaked into the Decepticon crypt and put a single black rose on yours, Skywarp's, and Thundercracker's grave makers, because I missed you guy's so damn much. And when I found out that you, Sky and TC were alive and kicking, well…that was one of the happiest days of my life. That's one of the reasons why I volunteered to take care of you and the other Seekers when you guys became human. The other being that I wanted to get to know you guys a lot better."

Starscream smiled. He never knew that Erica cared about him and his fellow Seekers that much. That's when a part of him hoped that he and his fellow jet would never get their bodies back. He liked living with Erica. He didn't have to put up with Megatron's, Galvatron's or the rest of the Decepticon hierarchy bullshit. But then there was the part of him that missed the flying with the air blowing across his wings, his engines roaring and flitting between the clouds doing aerial stunts and playing tag with his fellow Seekers.

"I want you to know that if anyone ever hurts you, no matter where I am or if I'm still human or back as a robot, an if and when I find out, I will make them regret ever harming you. And make their life a living hell. I don't care if they are a human, Quintesson, Nebulan, Autobot, Decepticon or whatever. It doesn't matter. They will have to answer to me first." Starscream whispered back to Erica.

That's when Starscream felt Erica's arms wrap around him and her chest pressed against his back with her head laying on his left shoulder. "Thanks you Starscream. For everything."

Then Starscream folded his arms over her's and lightly squeezed them and gently said, "You're welcome Erica.


	7. Relief For Writer’s Block

Title: Seeking Humanity Ch.7

Sub-Title: Relief for Writer's Block

Author: The Moof 

Feedback: Yes I would like some 

Warnings: Swearing, tons of sexual innuendo, and sex.

Main Character(s): Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, and Erica. 

Summary: The Seekers have turned into humans by mysterious circumstances; while a friend of the Autobots has volunteered to feed and shelter the poor jets till a cure is found. How will she or the Decepticon Seekers handle the long months of living together without killing each other first. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, the Decepticons, or the Autobots; they are owned by Hasbro. I do own Erica Witwicky.

It has been four months since the Decepticon Jets started to live with Erica, and there was still no way to change them back yet. It was mid-summer now and pleasantly warm. Otherwise everything was going good and seriously uneventful. The most eventful thing to happen to them was that Thrust finally managed to do a load of laundry right. With the second thing being that Ramjet somehow became the resident cook and liked it. A lot. If he wasn't sleeping, taking a shower or doing something else that didn't involve cooking, he was ether cooking, watching cooking shows on Food Network or being picky at the grocers/ farmer's market/ butchers/ wherever humans sell food. Other than Ramjet becoming a cook and Thrust finally learning how to use appliances properly, there hasn't been anything eventful happening to anyone of them.

There was one somewhat important event that happened to Erica; and that was when her publishing agent called her and told Erica that she was late for giving the publisher notification of her latest ideas for her next book. Even though this book that she needed to write wasn't technically due to be published until next spring. Well, by the looks of things and the way things where going, the book wouldn't be ready till two years from now. Time pending. It wasn't as though she didn't have time to write nor had normal writer's block; Erica had writer's block alright. The worse kind of writer's block; it was the kind of writer's block where she had no idea what to write.

She had spent the last half a week at the kitchen table with a yellow legal pad and pen in front of her; and all Erica could do was stare at the pad and play with the pen in her hands. This was bad. 'What in the hell is wrong with me? I remember babysitting five kids ranging from ages two up to ten at the same time as their parents went Christmas shopping for them and I still had no problem writing the sex scenes, despite the screaming, the crying or the fighting.' She thought as she kept staring at the pad of paper, 'Why am I so damn distracted?'

Looking around she saw what was distracting her. It was the Decepticon Seekers that where distracting her, that's what. 'Dick-stracted is more like it.' For the type of writing she does, one would think with the constant abundance of eye candy around that it would be more of a help than a hindrance to her. It wasn't, for some odd reason it was the opposite. And that bothered her.

"I can see it now, 'Famous writer Erica Witwicky will no longer be writing anymore because she ran out of ideas.'" Groaned Erica in frustration as she panged her head lightly on the legal pad a few times before lifting her head so her chin was on the table. Holding her head up, Erica looked to see Thundercracker at the table; opposite from her with his left eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Out of ideas for what?" asked Thundercracker.

"I'm a writer silly."

"Well, duh. I figured out that much." Then he asked, "But what do you write? There is more than one type of writer in the universe you know."

She then realized that she never told any of the Seekers what she did for a living. "Well, I write erotic fiction. And depending on what subgenre I'm writing at the time will depend on who I go by as an author. If I'm writing erotic fantasy, I go by Leona Vasquez. If I'm writing historical erotica, I go by Selene StCox. If I'm writing erotic sci-fi, I go by Tatiana Silver. And if I am writing erotic horror or erotic dark fantasy, then I go by Lilith Darkcraft."

That's when Dirge walks up and asked, "Are you really Lilith Darkcraft?"

"Um, yeah, I am. So you heard of me?"

"Oh, Primus yes! I've been reading any book that I find interesting on your bookshelves for the last few months." bubbled Dirge with excitement. "I swear, you write some of the kinkiest shit I ever read in my life. I totally love it!"

Erica and Thundercracker just looked at each other and then Erica said, "I don't know whether to be happy or scared."

All Thundercracker did was snicker at her.

"So Dirge from what you read of my stuff what was your favorite part? I'm just curious."

"Oh, the scene where Madelyn was screwing that octopus-headed monster with a human body on the sacrificial alter in front of all the cultists. I don't know how you made human females having sex with octopuses look fun and hot, but you did." Said Dirge nodding his head and giving a broad happy smile to her.

"Ba-wa?" said Thundercracker as he was looking at both Erica and Dirge with a bit of bizarre disgust and outright confusion on what was just said.

Erica snickered and then said, "I don't know what it was with people and that scene, but so many people loved it that I won the award for best kinky sex scene in an erotic horror novel for 2004 and the local aquarium had a jump in visitors just to see the octopuses, squids and cuttlefish after the book came out. And now here it's 2007 and I can't think of a damn thing to be in my next book. Imagine that!"

"What about calamari?" asked Ramjet who was trying to plan that night dinner.

Dirge's smile started to broaden to the point it looked more like and evil hungry sneer of a horny predator when he heard Ramjet's suggestion of calamari as he started to ogle Erica. Seeing the look on his face, Erica was a bit weary of the expression on Dirge's and turning to Thundercracker with a 'Help me, TC, Dirge is going to eat me' look of helplessness on her own face. Seeing this all Thundercracker could do was growl at Dirge loud enough to get Dirge's attention. Dirge looked at Thundercracker who just scowled at him in disapproval. Getting the hint, Dirge backed off. That's when Erica gave a loud sigh, picking up her pad and pen, she got up from her seat at the kitchen table and started to walk upstairs to her and Starscream's room to be less distracted and to be off Dirge's kinky dinner menu.

Hiding in her room for a good hour or so, Erica still had no luck getting any story ideas. Hearing a light knock on her door, she looked up to see Thrust leaning his left side on the door archway.

"Any luck yet?" he asked with a smile.

She shook her head no and padded the empty side of the bed next to her and said, "Have a seat Thrust and close the door behind you, please."

Closing the door, Thrust walked up to the bed and sat down. "So what do you think is your problem?"

Putting her pad and pen on her bedside table, Erica looked at Thrust and sighed, "I'm guessing that the reason why nothin' coming out is because nothin' is coming in."

"Huh?" Thrust said in confusion.

"I'm not getting any ideas for sex stories because I haven't been getting any sex lately. No inspiration, no story." She said as she started rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Oh, that makes sense." Said Thrust nonchalantly till he realized Erica was eyeing him, "What?"

Moving till she was almost nose to nose to him, Erica then asked him, "Can you help me?"

Looking back at her, he asked, "Sure. What do you need help with?"

Looking at Thrust with a somewhat dreamy look, Erica lightly brushed her lips on his with a feather touch. She quickly kissed him again, in hoping that he got the hint. Backing off a little, Erica felt Thrust kiss her back, nibbling lightly on her lower lip. She followed suit by nibbling his upper lip as she felt Thrust's tongue playfully coaxing her mouth to open for him. As she let his tongue enter her mouth, she let her own tongue tease and taught him in kind.

Lightly touching his hand, Erica guided him past her clothing to her quickly moistening crotch. As his fingers slowly lowered to her most sensitive of places, Thrust felt the heat and the silky wetness coming from her aching slit. As Erica adjusted her body and started kissing him with more vigor till she bit his lower lip and clamped down on his fingers.

Erica quickly wrapped her arms around him and started to claw the back of his t-shirt. Taking this as an indication of him hitting all the right spots, Thrust continued to pleasure her till she stopped kissing him and put her head on his right shoulder. Now grabbing on to Thrust for dear life, he started to hear her breathing became more and more shaky that's when Erica started to spasm. He soon heard Erica's light whimpering. That's when she bit down on him hard and her legs clamped down on his hand hard. Well that did it, Thrust started to spasm himself and gave off a very deep and low animalistic grunt and that's when Erica's body started to relax while Thrust removed his hand from her wet crotch.

For the next few minutes they just sat there holding each other, and not saying a single word. Apparently, that is what Erica needed. Her mind was clear and her mind now started to run rampant with ideas. With her head still on Thrust's bitten right shoulder, she turned to face him and said, "Thank you, Thrust."

"Are we thinking clearly now?" he asked back with a sly smile.

"Yeah."

They where quiet once again for a few more minutes till Thrust said, "Um, I gotta change myself, I'm all gooey thanks to you."

Lifting her head from his shoulder, "You're all gooey? What about me? I'm gooey too!" She said as she lightly pushed him, "Now go change."

Get up from the bed, Thrust started walking to the bedroom door. But before he opened the door, Erica quickly said, "Thank you again Thrust."

Turning himself to face her, Thrust smiled and said, "Just being of service."

Opening the door, Thrust walked out of the room closing the door behind him.


	8. Of Forbidden Fruit, Future Goals and Ran

Title: Seeking Humanity Ch.8

Sub-Title: Of Forbidden Fruit, Future Goals and Random Bugs

Author: The Moof 

Feedback: Yes I would like some 

Warnings: Swearing, tons of sexual innuendo, and sex.

Main Character(s): Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, and Erica. 

Summary: The Seekers have turned into humans by mysterious circumstances; while a friend of the Autobots has volunteered to feed and shelter the poor jets till a cure is found. How will she or the Decepticon Seekers handle the long months of living together without killing each other first. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, Megatron, Galvatron, Kickback, Bombshell, Shrapnel, the Insecticons, the Decepticons, or the Autobots, they are owned by Hasbro; or the song "Cherry Pie" that belongs to Warrant. I do own Erica Witwicky.

Thrust walked to his and Ramjet's room to change his now sticky black Levis that he was wearing. After changing into a matching set of Levis so to prevent any suspicion of what just took place, Thrust looked at himself in the mirror and he smiled broadly.

'You lucky, lucky guy. Your first sexual encounter in months. Oh not only that, but you where probably her first Transformer. Better yet, her first Decepticon. You gave her what she was craving and if things keep going the way you want them to be, then she will come back to you begging for more. And more and more.' Thought Thrust to himself as his ego started to grow much like his manhood did earlier. As he walked out of his room to go back down stairs, Trust started to sing to himself in triumph.

"She's my cherry pie; cool drink of water such a sweet surprise. Taste so good make a grown man cry. Sweet cherry pie." Sang Thrust with a grin five miles long as he walked passed everyone as he strutted toward the fridge in pompous pride.

The others looked at Thrust with raised eyebrows at first before narrowing their eyes in jealousy. To them, Thrust was unusually happy. Too happy. Rule one when it comes to being a Decepticon dealing with other Decepticons, is when a fellow Decepticon is acting overtly happy that usually meant something is up, regardless. And the way Thrust was acting, well this was no exception.

They also knew that Thrust wasn't the only person up stairs; so was Erica. So it didn't take long to put two and two together. It wasn't to long ether till their suspicions of Thrust were confirmed. Erica came down stairs all bright and bubbly. Like a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Walking with a perky bounce to her step; Erica walked up to Thrust, and started to hug and snuggle with the lucky red-head.

"Thrust, you wonderful, wonderful man you!" bubbled Erica as she started to kiss him a few times, "I wuv you! Wuv, wuv, wuv!"

"Uh, I love you too Ricky." Said Thrust shyly as he realized that he was getting unwanted and crucifying glares from the others.

After hugging the red-headed seeker, Erica quickly grabbed her purse and her car keys and walked down to the recroom till she was in front of Ramjet. Holding out her hand to him, she happily said, "Come on RJ, we got dinner shopping to do."

"Oh, alright." Said Ramjet as he got up from the lay-z-boy recliner; then he asked, "Who else is coming with us?"

"No one, but you and me! So come on RJ; the calamari isn't gonna wait for us forever ya know." she stated with a sly giggle.

That's when Ramjet yelled at Thrust, "When I get back buddy, you better tell me what you did to Erica to make her so damn chipper!"

As Erica and Ramjet went to the garage and then the car to leave; the others quickly surrounded Thrust and waited for Thrust to spill his guts.

"Okay, Thrust start talkin'." Said Skywarp coldly as he started pounding his right first into his left palm.

"About what?" asked Thrust as he lightly laughed out of fear of being pummeled to death.

Cracking his knuckles, Dirge then grumbled, "You know exactly what Skywarp means, so if I where you I would start spilling your guts before your actual guts get spilled"

"Look guys, nothin' happened." Said Thrust as his voice started to shake.

Walling up to Thrust, Thundercracker grabbed the red conehead's shirt collar tightly around his fist and pulled Thrust towards him till Thrust was nose to nose with him. "Do not give me that fucking slag, Thrust, I know better. All of us Seekers know better. When one Decepticon is overly happy for one reason or another, something is up. No ifs ands or buts. And with you and Erica being upstairs by yourselves and both of you coming down here as chipper as can be when earlier she was so frustrated as fuck for not thinking up a plot for work only tells me and everybody else one thing. You fucked her. So tell us Thrust; did you fuck Erica!"

Well poor Thrust was stuck between a rock and a hard place now. He could tell them one of two things. He could lie to them, but if he did it wouldn't be convincing and they would see right through it. Then there was option two. He could tell them the truth, but that still wouldn't save him from a furry of punches and kicks that he would get. But then again, there was a third option that he didn't consider till now.

He could tell them the truth. Sort of. Only the non sex portion of the truth anyway. And if he could say it in a very convincing manner, then they might seriously believe him that he was telling the truth. Well he had nothing to loose, but maybe his life. But hay, you only live once, right?

"Alright, aright, I'll tell you." Taking a deep breath, Thrust continued to speak. "Well it was like this. I walk into her's and Starscream's room to see Erica still feeling frustrated so her and I started talking. We started to toss ideas for stories back and forth to each other till she got the idea that she was looking for and started taking notes like a mad woman. She then told me thank you and said I was mister wonderful and that's when I left her to her own devises."

Looking at each other then at Thrust, with Thrust preparing for the worse, Thundercracker let the conehead go. To Skywarp, Dirge and Thundercracker what Thrust said was very plausible, even down right believable. But they had to make sure.

So Dirge then asked Thrust, "Are you really telling use the truth or just saying what you're saying to cover your ass?"

"If I had screwed her, wouldn't you have heard some nose coming from upstairs?" Said Thrust defensively.

Thrust did have a valid point. If he did had sex with Erica they would have had heard some nose; especially from Thrust. Thrust had a bad habit of announcing his victories and his failures. Whether on the battlefield or in bed with a femmebot, Thrust makes a loud racket. But they didn't hear a thing. Not one damn peep.

So everyone by some miracle believed Thrust. Everyone that is except Starscream. Starscream knew better. If Thrust really wanted to keep quiet when he had sex he could, and this was no exception. Starscream knew that Thrust had an amble opportunity to get laid and if he was smart enough, took it. With that thought alone, it caused Starscream to get quietly irate. So without trying to cause a scene, Starscream walked to the garage.

Seeing Starscream walk pass them, Thundercracker asked him, "Yo, Starscream, where you going?"

"To mow the lawn!" snapped Starscream in frustration before slamming the garage door behind him.

"What's his problem?" asked Thrust in confusion to Starscream's behavior as the others shrugged their shoulders.

As Erica and Ramjet where driving to the Super Eddy's, Ramjet saw a farmer's market just up the road selling fresh fruits and vegetables.

"Hay, can we stop here for a bit?" asked Ramjet pointing to the farmer's market, "Dinner will taste better with fresh produce."

"Sure." Said Erica as she pulled up to the parking area and she and Ramjet got out of the car.

There was barely anyone around and a cornucopia of varied fruits and vegetables to be had. Erica could tell Ramjet as in chef heaven as she saw him inspect the tomatoes, corn cobs, and a variety of other foods. Unknown to them they where being watched. Watched by Insecticons.

Hiding in the near by woods were Shrapnel, Bombshell and Kickback; who where watching Erica and Ramjet with enthusiastic interest after an exceeding long day of boredom.

"Well, look who we have here, here." Said Shrapnel with a quiet excitement in his voice.

Taking a look see from his hiding spot, Bombshell then said in quasi-disbelief, "Nah, that can't be Ramjet. Can it?"

"Ooo, it is! It is Ramjet and that's the female human that he and the other Seekers are staying with." Snickered Kickback in excitement as his antenna twirled about.

"Well does anyone have any ideas on what we should do next, next?" asked Shrapnel.

"I say we get up close and spy on her." Said Kickback. Then quickly realizing what he said, Kickback corrected himself, "I mean; we should spy on Ramjet and her. Them. I mean them. We should spy on them."

Unfortunately for Kickback, Bombshell caught what he said and coyly replied, "Ooo, Kickback has a crush on the human. Does our widdle Kickback want to snuggle with her in the dark wavy grass that is her pubic hair?"

"Shut up!" snarled Kickback.

"Ah, come on Kickback, admit it." Said Bombshell as he continued to torment his fellow Insecticon, "You want to screw that human female. You want to pupa her doopa."

Kickback was irate now, that's when he screamed, "Shut up! Shut Up! SHUT UP!!!" Before kicking Bombshell toward a box of plums.

"Kickback, you jackass!" screamed Bombshell as he shrunk down to insect size to prevent from being seen by anyone as he landed.

"Oops." Said Kickback shyly as he shrunk down and flew towards the box where Bombshell was.

Seeing Kickback leave, Shrapnel just sighed and said to himself, "What on Cybertron am I going to do with you two, two." Shrinking down himself, Shrapnel then followed the other two Insecticons to the fruit boxes.

As Erica and Ramjet got the food they wanted from the farmer's market; the Insecticons snuck into Erica's car as Erica and Ramjet got in. A few moments latter Erica had a wild hair and pulled into a driveway of a farm house and barn that was up for sale. Stopping the car, Erica quickly grabbed a carton of strawberries that she bought and got out of the car.

"Hay, Ricky. What are you up too?" asked Ramjet as he got out of the car and looked at her as she was walking towards the barn.

Turning her head back to face Ramjet, she then said "If you really want to know, then follow me sexy."

"Sexy, huh?" said Ramjet in amusement as he followed her into the barn.

Flying right behind Ramjet where the Insecticons, who quietly flue into the barn and found a hiding space to observe the two in private.

"So, what may I ask what we're doing here?" asked Ramjet as he saw Erica take off her top and bra to show Ramjet her lovely breasts.

Taking a bite of a strawberry, Erica took the juicy red fruit and smeared it on her right nipple, then the left; till there was nothing Ramjet could do but walk up to Erica, bend down and suck off the strawberry smeared nipples.

"You naughty boy. You had to attack my tits before I gave you permission to do so. That means I have to punish you." Said Erica in a commanding tone that Ramjet thought arousing.

Looking up at her, Ramjet then asked her, "Please Mistress. Hurt me. I deserve to be punished."

Erica responded with an evil smile as she grabbed his hair and pulled him to her face for a French kiss. As they kissed each other, Erica unbuttoned and unzipped Ramjet's pants and pulled them and his underwear to his ankles.

Seeing what she did, Ramjet asked as he saw Erica take her own clothes off, "What are you planning now?"

Before he realized, Erica pushed him till he fell on his back. Walking till she was over him, Erica turned around so that she faced his feet and lowered herself so that the only thing Ramjet saw was Erica's moist slit in front of his face that was waiting to be eaten like a fresh peach.

"If you want me to suck you off, RJ, I suggest you start eating." Said Erica seductively as she grabbed Ramjet's manhood and gave it a playful lick.

Taking that as a hint, Ramjet started licking and sucking her like a vicious predator that hadn't had anything to eat in months. While Erica licked and sucked him playfully and teasingly. While amongst the haystacks, the Insecticons watched with a mixture of curiosity and excitement.

"Well what shall we do with this tidbit of information?" asked Kickback to the other two Insecticons.

"Good question, question." Said Shrapnel with a snicker, "What shall we do, do?"

"I could plant a cerebroshell in to both of them or we could have Kickback meander around in her pubic hair for a bit and sip the sweet nectar of her honey pot." Said Bombshell who still wanted to torment Kickback for what he said earlier that day.

"Oh, shut the fuck up and give it a rest already!" snapped Kickback defensively, "I do not have a crush on her!"

"Sure you don't." said Bombshell, then he replied, "Liar!"

As Bombshell and Kickback argued, Shrapnel saw Erica and Ramjet finish their little sexcapade, got dressed and walk out of the darn towards the car. Shortly there after a car engine was heard starting and a car diving off.

"What was that?" asked Kickback.

Looking around and seeing no sign of Erica or Ramjet in the barn, Bombshell then asked, "Where in the world did those two run off too?"

"They left, left." Said Shrapnel then he stated, "You, two where to busy arguing with each other that you two didn't see them finish each other off, get dressed and leave, leave."

Then sighing in unison, Kickback and Bombshell said at the same time, "Ah, crap!"

Back at Erica's house Starscream had just finished mowing the front yard and was pushing the mower to the back yard as he started to think to himself about his life as of late.

'Why am I getting angry about Thrust possibly having sex with Erica. I may share a bed with her but it doesn't mean I have exclusive rights to her. It's not like she's my girlfriend or even my life mate. She is just a friend. And it isn't like I'm going to stay human forever now ether.' Thought Starscream as he was half way between the front and the back of the house.

Stopping, Starscream took a deep breath and listened to the sounds of summertime on the neighborhood. They were pleasant sounds. Happy sounds. Not like the sounds of fighting and warfare. These were sounds of hope and promise. Starscream hate to admit it, but he liked the pass few months that he has been stuck in this human form. He was away from Megatron and Galvatron, he didn't have to worry about Autobots trying to kill him, and he was free to be himself with no fear of punishment of any kind.

In essence, his life he was living right now was in some sense perfect. And he loved it, but something was missing from Starscream's personal Eden. He decided to lean himself against the side wall of the house to help him think. But every thought he had came back to Erica. And that's when his jealousy started up again to torment him.

'Admit it Screamer, you love Erica and you can't live with out her. Try as you fucking might, you see her more than a friend that you would love to be fuck buddies with. You want a life long committed relationship with her as your life mate and the mother of your Seekerlings.' Said Starscream's subconscious.

"But what if she doesn't see me in that way? What if she doesn't feel that same way about me as I feel about her? What if she chooses to be with one of the other Seekers instead of me?" whispered Starscream to himself.

'What if this? What if that? What if, what if, what if. Enough with the stupid what ifs already!' Starscream's thoughts snapped back at him. 'You are the supreme Aerospace Commander for the entire Decepticon army! The high and mighty prince of all Seekers! The god of the skies! What ifs are only good if you are plotting an assassination on one's superior commander or a strategic military strike on one's enemy, but NOT for winning the woman of your deepest, darkest dreams and raunchiest sexual fantasies! When ever you saw something you wanted, whether it was easy, hard or almost impossible to get, you always stuck to your guns and never gave up! Like the leadership of the Decepticons; you may not of had that for long before Galvatron killed you, but you DID achieve that long time goal didn't you? So what makes this any different? Go and woo her, charm her, seduce her and back it all up with truth, honesty and the love you have for her, because this is what it will take to make her fall in love with you, because you are Starscream!'


	9. Midday Confessions

Title: Seeking Humanity Ch.9

Sub-Title: Midday Confessions

Author: The Moof 

Feedback: Yes I would like some 

Warnings: Swearing, sexual innuendo, and a scary Starscream

Main Character(s): Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, and Erica. 

Summary: The Seekers have turned into humans by mysterious circumstances; while a friend of the Autobots has volunteered to feed and shelter the poor jets till a cure is found. How will she or the Decepticon Seekers handle the long months of living together without killing each other first. Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, Sparkplug, Spike, Buster, the Decepticons, or the Autobots, they are owned by Hasbro. The song 'Eve of Destruction' belongs to the Byrds or do I own Hannibal Lecter, he is owned by Thomas Harris. I do own Erica Witwicky and Yvette. 

At Super Eddy's, Ramjet picked up some fresh squid and walked as he looked down at each isle till he spotted Erica in the wines and spirits isle. "Hay, I got the second best thing in the store that has good suction." Said Ramjet as he put the squid in the shopping cart.

"So what's the first?"

Wrapping his arms around her waste, Ramjet then whispered in to Erica's ear, "The best thing in this store that I know of that can suck better than the squid is you."

"Flirt." Said Erica as she looked at the various wines that would be good with that night's dinner.

"What in the world are you doing to my granddaughter!" said a familiar voice that was coming from behind them. Turning around, Erica and Ramjet saw Sparkplug, Erica's grandfather and long time friend of the Autobots.

"Nothing sir, honest." Stammered Ramjet as quickly let go of Erica's waste and put his hands up to show Sparkplug that he was being a good Decepticon for once.

"Hi, grandpa." Said Erica with a smile, "And how are you?"

"Doing good. Just stopped in to get something to eat and I'm off to Radio Shack to get some crazy gizmo for Wheeljack. He said it had something to do with upgrading your MP3 player or something of that matter. With Wheeljack, well, who the fuck knows." Said Sparkplug shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders.

Ramjet and Erica just looked at each other and quickly shivered at the thought of Wheeljack and his inventions. Sparkplug just laughed at both of them. He at least understood why they where acting like that; Wheeljack had a real knack for inventing things and a worse habit of these inventions going haywire on him and/or everybody else. Autobot and Decepticon alike.

"Excuse me I have to go potty. Be right back." Said Erica as she rushed to the restroom and left Ramjet alone with her grandfather.

Then Ramjet asked, "I was wondering?"

Looking at the blond haired Seeker, Sparkplug said, "Yah?"

"Erica is too old to be Spike's kid, so who's kid is she?" asked a very confused Ramjet.

Sparkplug thought the question amusing and gave him the story of Erica's life in a nutshell. "Well before I was shipped off to Korea, my wife got pregnant with my oldest son, Buster. Buster was born in March of '54. After I came back from Korea from being a POW, my wife and I had Spike. Spike was born in May of '69. When Buster was a senior in high school he met Erica's mom Yvette. Well as they where dating when Buster accidentally got Yvette knocked-up and they married in February of '73. Later on in November, Erica was born."

"Oh. That cleared a lot of things up." Replied Ramjet, "Thanks."

"Speaking of grandchildren," said Sparkplug as his grin started to broaden, "When is the baby due?"

"What baby?" stammered Ramjet in shock, completely unprepared about the question Sparkplug just asked.

"Erica's baby." Said Sparkplug with a sly smile, "With six single males living with her, one of you guys must have gotten her knocked her up by now."

Looking at his watch, Sparkplug realized that he had to be going. "We'll I gotta mosey. Tell Erica I love her and I'll see you later then Ramjet."

"Yah, later." Said Ramjet as he wave goodbye to Sparkplug.

That's when he started to really think about what Sparkplug just said. 'Erica, pregnant??? I know I didn't do it, but who?' Thinking of all the possible candidates to get her pregnant, only one kept standing out in the forefront. 'Starscream. It has to be. He sleeps in the same bed with her every night; that would give him more than of an opportunity than the rest of us. He's been acting very suspicious as of late too. He's been glaring at the others and me a lot more than he has since I've known the prick and he been a bit protective of her too. So that must be it!'

As his mind wondered, the more and more things started to make since. To him at least. Whether or not what Sparkplug said about Erica being pregnant was true or not, wasn't the underling case. It was the fact that Ramjet realized that Starscream had more invested in his relationship with Erica than him or the other Seekers thought and ol' Screamer did a superb job of not letting anyone know about it.

At Erica's backyard, Starscream was trimming the yard edges with the weed eater. With swift and precise articulation, he edged the grass better than any professional landscape architect or gardener. And Thundercracker noticed it. He had seen Starscream like this before. The look in his commander's eye, the lofty sneer, the quiet chuckle. Yep, Starscream was plotting. Plotting what, one could only guess. Starscream could be plotting to overthrow Megatron as leader, but why would he even consider it. No one knew when, if ever, they would return to the true robot forms; so why even bother plotting. Unless…

Seeing Starscream disappear with the weed eater for a minute or two, then come back with the electric hedge trimmer and plugging it in to an outside outlet. Thundercracker continued watching the Seeker commander do yard work and the way he was using the hedge trimmer, Thundercracker found it way to disturbing for words. The song that was being played in Erica's stereo wasn't helping Thundercracker much ether.

"Take a look around you, boy. It's bound to scare you, boy. And ya tell me over and over and over again, my friend, ah, you don't believe we're on the eve of destruction." Came the lyrics through the speakers.

'Don't fucking remind me.' Thundercracker thought to himself, 'This song is hitting to close to home and it fits Starscream to damn well. I might as well go out there to see what up his thrusters.' Walking out of the kitchen sliding glass door, Thundercracker carefully walked up towards Starscream who was cutting hedges like a mad man.

Looking up from his work, Starscream saw Thundercracker and stopped the hedge trimmer. "Hello, TC, and how are you?" said Starscream politely, but with a look and smile reminiscent of Hannibal Lecter.

"Um, hi…um, Starscream." Thundercracker said; then taking a huge gulp of air, he then asked, "Is…is everything…okay?"

"Why yes, TC, it is." Said Starscream, "Why on Cybertron do you ask? You got something on your mind?"

'Primus, give me strength.' Thundercracker thought before talking again, "I really hate to pry, but…"

"Yes, go on." Said Starscream as he kept giving Thundercracker that same disturbing look and the way Starscream was holding the hedge trimmer Thundercracker was almost sure if he said anything wrong to his air commander that he wouldn't live long enough to tell about it.

"Are you plotting again?" yipped Thundercracker in panic, expecting the worse from Starscream now.

Walking up to Thundercracker so, that when he emphasized a word, that the tip of the hedge trimmer hit between Thundercracker's Adam's apple and his upper chest; "Oh, why YES Thundercracker. I AM plotting. Potting to overthrow Megatron again, NO. But PLOTTING never the less. As for WHAT I AM plotting, YOU and the OTHERS will find out SOON enough. But until then it's NONE of your FUCKING, DAMN, BUISNESS. Now, if you don't mind, I have some hedges that need my attention. Talk to you latter, BUDDY."

Turning away from Thundercracker, Starscream started the trimmer and proceeded to trim the remaining hedges like an insane lunatic. As long as he has known Starscream he never in his long life remember or recall him ever acting like this before. And that thought alone really scared the shit out of Thundercracker. Turning around, Thundercracker, quickly and quietly, walked back into the house and closed the sliding glass door behind him.

The rest of the day was calm. A weird calm, but calm never the less. Everyone went to sleep, but Erica who was jotting a rough outline and a few notes for the new story that Thrust helped her with earlier that day. She was happy. Her writer's block was practically non-existent and now she was free to explore the illicit areas of her mind where her darkest fantasies lie. As she took down notes, she started to feel really more and more lethargic.

While up stairs, Skywarp was tossing and turning in hopes of falling asleep. So far, it wasn't happening.

"Kkha!" snored Thundercracker, "KKHHAA, kkha, hom, humph."

"TC, TC." Skywarp whispered, "You're snoring."

The room was then quiet. Skywarp then sighed in relief. He got into a very comfortable position and was almost asleep, till…

"KKHHAAHAHA, QUKKAAAHHH!!!" snored Thundercracker. Again.

Thundercracker's snoring kept getting loader and loader. It wasn't stopping and it was driving Skywarp to the point where he was about to smother his best friend with his pillow.

Then came a loud sound from Thundercracker, "PPPEEEERRRRFFFFF!!!" Along with an outrageously foul stench that seemed to permeate the bedroom.

Whispering to himself, Skywarp then said waving his hand to circulate the air, "What in the fuck have you been eating Thundercracker? Agh, screw this shit, I'm going down stairs."

Getting up off his bed and walking to the door, Skywarp opened it to be out in the hall, closing the door behind him. Taking a very deep breath of clean air and started walking down the stairs when he saw the kitchen light on. When he got down to the black raw iron banister, Skywarp poked his head to see Erica writing vigorously.

Jumping over the banister and walking towards Erica, Skywarp asked her, "What are you still doing up? Aren't you suppose to be in bed next to Screamer?"

Erica jumped. "Sky, you fucking startled me. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, so what are ya doing?"

"I'm taking notes." Said Erica.

Walking up to the take and taking a seat, Skywarp then said with a smile, "Oh, okay."

"So what are you still doing up?"

Skywarp just looked at her and mocked cried, "I can't sleep thanks to Captain Snores-a-lot with his smelly fart bombs of death."

"Well the best thing I can do is grab a spare pillow and a blanket and you can sleep on one of the couches." Said Erica as she got up from the table and walked upstairs to the big closet where she grabbed a couple of pillows and a blanket.

As she got down stairs, Erica motioned Skywarp to follow her to the living room. As he followed her to the living room, Skywarp saw her drop the two pillows down to the floor and fold out the king sized blanket in front of the fireplace.

"What's with the two pillows?" Skywarp asked, "I only need one."

"I know that, but I'm sleeping next to you, silly." She said with a smile as she started to lay down in front of the fireplace, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Hearing that, Skywarp quickly laid down next to Erica as Erica started to snuggle up to him. "This is nice." Said Skywarp with a smirk.

"Skywarp?"

"Yes, Ricky?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."


	10. Of Love, Death and Inlaws Too

Title: Seeking Humanity Ch.10

Sub-Title: Of Love, Death and In-laws Too

Author: The Moof 

Feedback: Yes I would like some 

Warnings: Swearing, sexual innuendo and sex.

Main Character(s): Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, and Erica. 

Summary: The Seekers have turned into humans by mysterious circumstances; while a friend of the Autobots has volunteered to feed and shelter the poor jets till a cure is found. How will she or the Decepticon Seekers handle the long months of living together without killing each other first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, Buster Witwicky, Wildrider, Dead End, Mirage, or Hound the Decepticons, or the Autobots, they are owned by Hasbro. I do own Erica Witwicky and Yvette Witwicky.

Author's Notes: I apologize for writing three new chapters and having them up in less than a week. My writer's block just broke and the story demanded to be written and posted ASAP. At least now I'm at a point where I can think on what to and where to go next in the story as well as other pet projects I'm working on. As for the reviews, keep them comin' because only you can help feed the plot bunnies. XD 

The following morning Starscream awoke to see Erica's side of the bed made up. Something was wrong. She always waited till both of them to be up before she made the bed. This didn't feel right to Starscream. This didn't feel right at all.

Jumping out of bed and quickly getting dressed, Starscream darted out of the room to Dirge's room. Opening the door, Starscream saw Dirge getting dressed, but no Erica.

"Hay! Knock before barging in a guy's room!" snapped Dirge, "I'm getting dressed here!"

"Sorry." Starscream snipped back as he shut Dirge's door and headed to Thrust's and Ramjet's room.

Seeing no sign of Erica in their room; Starscream slammed their door shut waking both of them as he walked to Skywarp's and Thundercracker's room.

"What the slag?" mumbled Thrust.

"Who the glitch, knows." Snarled Ramjet.

Opening Thundercracker's and Skywarp's room to see a sleeping Thundercracker, but no Skywarp or Erica ether.

"Where in the fucking universe did that girl go!" grumbled Starscream as he slammed the door waking up Thundercracker.

Lifting his head up, Thundercracker groggily asked, "What girl, Screamer?"

Walking down stairs where the entrance way connects to the kitchen and the living room, Starscream found Erica. Lying down on the floor in front of the living room fireplace in the loving embrace of Skywarp. Who both seemed to be sleeping.

'How could she do this to me?' thought Starscream as his jealousy started to consume him, 'What did that fucking prick say to get you to sleep with him?'

Well, that did it.

"Skywarp get up now!" screeched Starscream.

Waking up just long enough to give Starscream the bird, "Fuck you, and let me sleep." Said Skywarp before hiding his head underneath his pillow.

"What did Sky do to piss you off?" asked Erica as she sat up.

Grabbing Skywarp by the forearm, Starscream yanked Skywarp hard of the floor so he could face him. "He knows to fucking damn well what he did."

"Did? DID?!?! What is your fucking problem Starscream?" snapped Skywarp.

"Problem? You really want to know what my fucking problem is? My problem is you! Asshole!"

"What did I do?" asked Skywarp.

"Look, I woke up to find Erica's side of the bed still made and then I come down here to see you sleeping with her on the floor. So what did you say to her to have her sleep you? Huh?" yelled Starscream, then turning his attention from Skywarp to Erica. "Was he good?"

Standing up, Erica asked Starscream, "What are you implying? That I had sex with Skywarp?"

"Yes!" said Starscream coldly.

On the stairs, the other's where listening intensely on what was being said. They didn't say a word. Dirge, Thundercracker, Thrust and Ramjet were to fucking scared to. What was going to happen next was going affect how the rest of the day was going to play out. And no one would expect it. Especially Starscream .

"SLAP!!!" was the sound of Erica's hand making hard and painful contact with the left side of Starscream's face.

Shortly after the face slap, Erica stared to lecture to Starscream. "How fucking dare you! Just because you and I share the same bed Starscream doesn't give you the right to assume I belong to you! I don't belong to you or anyone else for that matter! And as for me sleeping around with the other guys, whether it's just sleeping or actual sex, it doesn't matter; I will spread my legs for anyone of you six Seekers whenever I have the urge to. And your chances of screwing me are dwindling like water in the Sahara dessert. So if I where you, I would really think about where your sexual priorities lie."

After snapping at Starscream, Erica walked towards the stairs to her room. Walking up the stairs, she saw the other Seekers quickly move out of her way, not saying a word and all their eyes lowered in respect. A few minutes latter Erica comes out of her room groomed and dressed and walks into the dining room. All the Seekers where there except for Starscream who was outside on the back porch drinking a bottle of cold beer.

"Dirge, come on, we're going for a drive and you're drivin'." Said Erica calmly as possible with out starting to cry. "Sky, I'm sorry about earlier."

Looking up at her, Skywarp nodded his head and lightly smiled as to tell Erica that he was fine and everything was going to be okay.

Following her, Dirge and Erica walked into the garage and quietly drove off.

Outside Starscream was grieving. Erica stomped on his heart and shattered it. Or so it seemed to him anyway. She was right. All to right and Starscream knew it and he personally hated it.

'Starscream you fucking fool. How could you be so fucking stupid to jump the gun like that.' Thought Starscream as he threw an empty beer bottle towards the ally.

"Ouch, watch were you throw things, for Primus's sake!"

Looking up he saw a dark gray Ferrari with red trim; it was Wildrider.

"Sorry, Wildrider, I didn't think anyone was back there." Said Starscream mournfully.

Catching the tone of Starscream voice, Wildrider sarcastically replied, "You sound worse than Dirge, Thundercracker and Dead End combined."

The only reply Wildrider got from Starscream was a quick, light smile, before returning to a sad frown. He could tell something was eating up Starscream and bad. The type bad that only a good talk and listen session could cure. Wildrider wasn't a therapist by any means, but deep down in both his spark and CPU he knew that Starscream needed someone to talk to.

"What to go for a ride Starscream?" asked Wildrider.

As they drove there was only quiet. Looking at Erica out of the corner of his eye, Dirge could tell she was on the verge of tears. He knew he had to do something to get Erica mind off of Starscream; at least for a little while. Center City was a good size city so there should be something to do.

He still remembered Thrust, Ramjet and him chasing down Powerglide and that human Astoria Carlton-Ritz in the park; and getting sprayed with soda from a destroyed soda machine. Talk about your sticky situations. He had the hardest time removing that stuff and being stalked by Insecticons for a week because of the sweet smell on him afterwards. But that was then, but this is now and he had to think of something to keep her occupied.

"Alrighty then." Said Dirge positively, "So what do you want to do? We got the whole day to ourselves, so we might as well make the best of it. So what do ya say?"

"Well…" she sniffled a little, "There is a Dada and Surrealism, exhibit at the art museum I been wanting to see."

"Okay, the art museum it is then." Said Dirge as he drove towards the art museum, "Oh, by the way Ricky."

"Ya, Dirge?"

"What is Dada anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, dear lord." She sighed and smacked her head with her hand.

"So Starscream, what in the name of Prime is wrong with you?" asked Wildrider to the heartbroken Seeker sitting in his driver's seat.

Then giving a barely audible whisper Starscream murmured, "Erica and I had a fight."

There was a long pause.

"We fought. Erica told me that she wasn't mine; she didn't belong to anyone or me. She's right. She is free to be with anyone she wishes." Starscream's voice was more audible now, but still heartbroken.

"And what do you think she thinks of you?" asked Wildrider.

Starscream sunk low in the seat, "She must fucking despise me with a burning passion."

Wildrider asked another question, "How does that make you feel?"

"Hurt, betrayed, angry."

"Let's dig a little deeper Screamer." Said Wildrider like a professional therapist, "And what else do you feel?"

There was another long pause.

"And really, really guilty." Said Starscream as he sunk further down the driver's seat.

Wildrider could get use to this therapy stuff, it was kind of fun. Even though he was winging it right now, with Starscream of all people, he thought he was doing pretty well. He had to see what was up with Starscream and the other Seekers when heard about Dead End's encounter with the Seeker commander at the hospital a few months back.

He knew that Dead End hit a nerve in Starscream; Dead End came back with a nasty key scratch on his driver's side door when he blurted out to Starscream that Starscream was in love with the human that his was staying with. Why else would Screamer do such a thing? If Starscream wasn't in love with the human then he would did something else with his chance encounter with Dead End. So to make sure that Dead End wasn't lying and to protect himself from getting a new waste port from Starscream; Wildrider had to pick out he's next words to Starscream very carefully.

"So let me ask you this. What is more important to you right now? The leadership of the Decepticons or this human female?"

As the day went on, Erica's attitude shifted from sad and hurt to happy and horny. The art museum was fun. Explaining to Dirge that Man Ray's "Gift" as not a drycleaner's revenge weapon for ironing clothing, because it looked like an old fashioned iron with nails glued to the surface where it pressed the clothes, was quite entertaining. As well as Erica trying to explain the definition of Dada to him when he gave the best explanation for it when he saw Marcel Duchamp's "Bicycle Wheel."

"This is Dada." Said Erica pointing at a stool with an old ten speed front with a tireless wheel attached.

"It's just a bicycle wheel on a stool?"

"Yes." Said Erica nodding her head in agreement.

"This isn't art!" emphasized Dirge.

Smiling at him for understanding what Dada was, "Exactly!"

Then Dirge asked a really stupid question. "So please tell me, what is Dada again?"

"Groan" grumbled Erica and smacking her and on her head.

After the museum Erica was in just the right mood to take what she said earlier to Starscream to heart. About her spreading her legs for any Seeker when the mood struck her. She drove this time to one of her favorite places out side of town. An old turn of the century cemetery.

Getting out of the car, Dirge looked around and smiled, "My kind of place. Calm, quiet, dead to the world."

"Funny." Said Erica as she walked up next to him and stated to unbutton and remove her blouse and unclip and remove her bra till all Dirge saw was her large, perky breasts. "So tell me funny man who has the better eyes Rene Magritte's painting "Le Viol" or mine?"

Remembering the surrealism painting she was referring to as a woman's head whose face only consisted of a pair of boobs for eyes and a triangle of pubic hair for a mouth. "Yours of course," said Dirge with a smile, "because you let me touch them."

Erica quickly made her demands, "I wanna fuck."

"What?!" Dirge was totally off guard on this one.

"You heard me. I wanna fuck. Your big, hard cock in my tight, wet cunt. That's what I drove us hear for and that's what I want. I wanna fuck."

He heard Erica as clear as crystal, then he said, "What about Starscr…"

Shutting his mouth with her finger, "Don't say his name because all I want from you Dirge is to feel you inside of me. So do you want to touch my belly button from the inside don't you?"

All Dirge could do is nod his head yes as a shit eating grin started to show on his face.

"Good," replied Erica, "now take off your clothes and fuck me!"

Starscream didn't answer right away. That really worried Wildrider. Then Wildrider thought to himself, 'I shouldn't have asked him that. I have a really bad feeling that he's going to do something to me a lot worse than he did Dead End. I just know it.'

"Her." Said Starscream quietly.

"Wha???" said Wildrider in confusion. No screaming, no ripping off internals, no braking of glass from his insides? Starscream not going nuclear? What is this universe coming too?

"Erica, I choose Erica." Then Starscream continued, "The leadership of the Decepticons, the entire universe, my life means nothing to me without Erica."

'No fucking way. Impossible. This guy can't be Starscream. Or at least the Starscream I know.' thought Wildrider, then he said, "Starscream, I'm no expert on the love thing, but the one thing I know is this. Your jealousy with the other jets isn't going to win you any brownie points, as the humans call it, when dealing with Erica. I hate to say it buddy, but you have to go and apologize to the guys and really apologize to Erica. Because it looks like to me that you don't have many choices left now do you Starscream?"

"I hate to admit it Wildrider, but you are right. I do have to apologize to all of them, especially Erica for acting like a total asshole." Said Starscream sincerely.

Wildrider then asked, "Crisis averted?"

Starscream was starting to smile a little now, "Crisis averted."

"Okey-doke, lets take you home then." Said Wildrider as he felt Starscream straiten himself out.

"Hay, Wildrider?"

"Ya, Starscream?"

"Can you take the scenic root, so the others have a chance to cool off?" asked Starscream.

"Sure, no problem." Said Wildrider. Then thinking to himself, 'Wise decision, Screamer. Very wise indeed.'

"What is he doing?" asked Hound who was using his holoprojector to disguise himself as a very large maple tree.

"It looks like Dirge is taking off his clothes." Replied Mirage who was invisible, "Don't tell me. Is he isn't actually going to…"

"It looks like it to me." Snickered Hound to Mirage through their comlink as he saw Erica lying on the ground with her legs wide open and Dirge positioning himself to enter her.

Hound and Mirage where at the cemetery before Erica and Dirge ever showed up to stop some young punks from vandalizing the site. But before they had a chance to leave, Erica and Dirge showed up.

"Damn, you feel good." Said Dirge as he pounded her in pleasure.

"I thought you would." Cooed Erica as she started to grind him and meeting him for stoke to stroke.

Both Autobot stood quiet as Erica's and Dirge's fucking progressed. Awestruck, but quiet. They weren't expecting to see this today, or any other day for that matter. Not that they never scene humans have sex before. Both of them have scene their share of Earth porn, but this was Erica. Their Erica. Not only that, but she was having sex with Dirge. Their enemy and a Decepticon to boot. In other words, this situation as a whole was just too damn weird.

"Turn over! On your hand and knees bitch!" demanded Dirge with a smile as he waited for Erica to get into position.

Complying, Erica seductively asked, "Is this what you want?"

As she wiggled her butt in the air to get Dirge's attention, Dirge slapped her ass and entered her. She was in heaven. Dirge was touching all the right places and she was on the verge of orgasm. Dirge knew he had to be doing something right. Why else would her pussy clamp around him like it was. The feel of her around him was wonderful. Out and out wonderful. He was practically out of it when Dirge heard Erica say something he didn't quite catch the first time she said it.

"Did you say something?" he asked with heavy breaths.

Repeating herself with a more domineering voice, "I want you to fuck me hard, fast and deep. Now!"

"As you wish." Said Dirge with a smile as his pace quickened and he pushed himself deeper in to her with each maddening thrust. As soon as it began, Dirge felt Erica clamp down with all her might as she started to spasm. Following suit, Dirge exploded inside of her. Still watching them where Hound and Mirage. Both where flabbergasted to say the least.

"I can't believe they did it." Gasped Mirage in shock at what he and Hound just saw. "Right here, out in the open like that."

Hound on the other hand was a tad bit jealous and his voice reflected that. "That good-for-nothing, no-account, son-of-a-fucking-retro-rat!" fumed Hound as he and Mirage saw Erica and Dirge finish up, get dressed, get into Erica's car and leave.

After seeing Dirge and Erica leave the cemetery, both Hound and Mirage became visible again. Then Mirage said, "Is someone I know a little jealous of Dirge right now or am I just imagining things."

"Oh, shut up." Spat Hound as he smacked Mirage on the back of the head.

Wildrider drove up to the Erica's house and let Starscream out. "You know Starscream, I think everything is going to be okay for ya. See ya later."

"Thanks, see you later Wildrider." Said Starscream as he saw Wildrider back out of the driveway and drive off.

Walking back into the house through the front door, Starscream walked into the kitchen to see the Seekers he left at the house earlier. All of them stared at their commanding officer with various expressions on their faces. From down right miffed from Skywarp, to outright concern from Thundercracker; and a 'ho-hum, so what else is new' from Thrust to a 'ya what the fuck ever' from Ramjet.

That's when Starscream took a deep breath, bucked-up and started apologizing. "Look. Skywarp, I'm really sorry about attacking you like that. Like an idiot, I came up with the wrong conclusion and I severely overreacted. And for me acting like a total moron, I want to apologize to you. All of you, for anything stupid I did in the last few months."

All four Seekers where dumbfounded. Starscream actually apologized for something he did wrong. Not only that he called himself an idiot and a moron to boot. And what really blew them over was the fact that Starscream sounded one hundred percent sincere about it.

"Well if any of you guys need me for anything. I will be in my room watching T.V." said Starscream as he turned around to head up to his and Erica's bead room. But before he had a chance to go upstairs and hide, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

Opening the door Starscream saw two humans in their mid to late fifties. One was a male with graying blond hair and blue eyes; the other was a female with black hair and emerald green eyes with a facial appearance similar to Erica's.

"Um," Starscream paused and asked, "May I help you?"

"We're here to see Erica." Said the woman with a smile.

"And you might be?" asked Starscream again.

Then the man said, "I'm Buster Witwicky and this is my wife Yvette. We're here to see Erica; we're her parents."


End file.
